A New Life
by BelovedQueen
Summary: This is another sequel of A Life Of My Own. This is about Huey and Jazmine a life mostly and how they start their family
1. chapter 1

_A year passed and both Huey and Jazmine where twenty one. Huey thought about marrying his long relationship girlfriend slash bestfriend since childhood. This is the story of how Huey and Jazmine start their own life._

 _Both Cindy and Jazmine where at IHOP with Michael and Bailey._

So your still thinking about having kids? "Cindy Joked as she saw Jazmine feel embarrassed."

N N N No.. Why would you ask that? "Jazmine said as she put down

A baby??! Mommy I want a baby sister! "Bailey said as she dropped her fork on her plate."

No Bailey, and don't get in the conversation when the adults are talking. "Cindy said as she took a sip of her water through the straw."

Ok. "Bailey said as she huffed."

Pleaaase. I think they'll be really cute, and your twenty six Jazmine. "Cindy said as she gave Michael her tablet to keep him entertained since he finished his food."

I don't know. Maybe when I get married one day. "Jazmine said."

Pfft. Come on Jazmine. You know you want some Huey. "Cindy said as she moved her eyebrows ip and down and stick her her tongue out which she knew would make Jazmine feel uncomfortable."

Cindy. "Jazmine growled quietly."

Mommy I'm fool, I'll take it home to eat please. "Bailey said as she slid her plate away from her."

Ok Bailey. Everyone done, everyone full? "Cindy said as everyone but her said yes."

Good, good. Jazmine you paying?

Huh???

Just kidding. Come on let's ask the waiter for to go plates "Cindy said."


	2. The Store

Huey Freeman you are finally deciding to get married. And I thought you had no feelings. "Ceaser said as he looked around the store full of Jewelry."

Yeah. Seems like everything here cost over two thousand dollars. "Huey said as he look at the glass gull of rings."

It's what you get when you shop at a place made for white people. "Ceaser laughed as Huey rolled his eyes."

 _As Huey looked around the store full of rings and jewelry he saw a set of jewelry that had a wedding ring that had diamonds with green on it to that he thought would match with the color of Jazmine's eyes. He also saw a necklace that had a heart and had the same design on the right. Huey looked at the price and it said five thousand dollars which wasn't bad since he had more money anyway._ And sir may I help you with anything? "The jewelry associate asked Huey with a fancy voice."

Umm, Yeah. Can I purchase this set of Jewlery? "Huey asked."

Oh my my! Your in lick sir. "The jewelry associate said."

Here is the part where the white man gets fancy explaining what's jn the damn ring and how exquisite it is. "Ceaser whispered to Huey."

I know. "Huey said."

And this we have is one pf the finest diamonds with a combination of emeralds found at the congo. "The Jewelry associate said as he took the money Huey gave him to pay for."

Yeah yeah yeah. We didn't come here to know all that stuff, we just came for the ring. "Ceaser said as Him and Huey left the store."

Do you thnk she'd like it. "Huey said as he headed for his car."

Nigga you should be the last out of anyone asking if some girl shoild like something. Of coarse she'd like it nigga! And let's not forget you look attractive no homo. "Ceaser said."

Sometimes I feel like you and my brother are twins.. "Huey said as he started his car."

Nigga you and Riley are litteraly twins with different personalities. Yall look alike, like yall where actually supposed to be twins.. "Ceaser said."

We don't look alike. "Huey said as he drove his car on the road."

Whatever. Aye Huey ever thought about planting a seed in Jazmine. "Huey joked as he made Huey cringe some."

What? "Huey said with an annoyed voice as his eyes looked at Ceaser."

Nigga you know what I mean. Getting her pregnant. "Ceaser said as he rolled his eyes and scratch his dreads."

Um no. "Huey said."

Why not? Nigga if you and her combine together yall would make some cute ass babies. "Ceaser said."

And what about you with your girlfriend instead of worrying about me. "Huey said."

Ohhh uhh... I kinda sorta broke the condom. But aye it's cool. long as I know im the baby daddy right? "Ceaser said as he smiled."

Ok so that's taken care of and now what im next?.. "Huey said as he stopped at a red light."

Yep.. I can tell with your face freeman. What would her father say? "Ceaser said."

He'd freak out.. "Huey said as he drove his car on reen light."

Aye it happens. Imagine what his wife's parents felt right? "Ceaser said."

I guess. "Huey said."


	3. Later On In The Day

_It was 8:03 pm and Huey just got home with all gifts he brought for Jazmine even though Ceaser thought it was to much. He hid the gifts in his closet at His and Jazmine's bedroom seeing that Jazmine was in the bathroom taking a shower. He could hear her hum a song he thought would put him to sleep like a baby._ _Huey threw on grey sweatshorts and went to his dresser to grab a shirt but as soon as Jazmine came out the bathroom she saw his six pack as he was putting on his shirt. Jazmine had a light pink towel wrapped around her that reached to her thigh. Her hair was in a wet, thick, jumbo bun since she had a lot of hair._ Hey baby. "Jazmine said as Huey put his shirt fully on and gave Jazmine a kiss on the lips."

Hey Jazz. You smell good. "Huey said as he kissed her neck which made her giggle."

Thanks. Ok stop it. "Jazmine laughed as she pished Hiey away and kissed his cheek and walked to her dresser grabbing a light blue colored bathrobe that had pink roses on it with a light blue colored night gown."

So what did you and Cindy do? "Huey asked as he wnted to wait for the perfect timing to ask Jazmine to marry him but he felt like he couldn't do it. "What if she said no?" Huey thought.

You know the usual. Go out to eat with the twins as they argue and give her gray hairs. But she still loves them and it's cute to see.. a family so happy. "Jazmine said as she through on jer undergarments which Huey turned away from which made her laugh. Then she through on the clothes she grabbed from the dresser."

Jazmine there is something I want to say. "Huey said."

What is it baby. "Jazmine said as she felt her hair drying up and tied her night robe."

Umm.. can you close your eyes. It's a surprise. "Huey said as Jazmine nodded her head as she sat on the bed."

Is it a puppy? "Jazmine joked as she heard a door open then close."

No, it's this. You can open your eyes now. "Huey said as he stood on one of his knees in front of Jazmine."

Huey oh my! "Jazmine said as she covered her mouth with her hands feeling like she was going to cry tears of joy since her bestfriend since childhood was actually going to marry her after from what all they been through."

It's ok you dont have to. "Huey said as he felt worried she would say no."

No! I want to. "Jazmine said in joy as she grabbed Huey's shirt and kissed him, feeling his hands run through her moisturized thick hair.

 _Jazmine kissed Huey and rubbed his back trying to get his shirt off as he was on top of her grinding himself on her lingerie. Huey stood up on his knees untying Jazmine's robe then he flipped her over making her land on her hands and knees._ Huey I want you to give it to me. "Jazmine said as she felt Huey take off her robe quickly as he grabbed her arms then he slid off her night gown exposing her beautiful clear olive colored smooth body with her light pink lingeries still on. Huey then unattached her bra and slid down her underwear.

Huey I want to get on top. "Jazmine said as she felt Huey slid a finger in her vagina."

Anything you want. "Huey said with a sexy voice that turned on Jazmine even more as she and him repositioned themselves."

 _At last, Jazmine was on top of Huey as she striped off his sweatshorts and shirt then kissed him. Jazmine first wanted to lubricate Huey's penis so she went down and kissed his base first which made him moan softly._ Did that make you feel ready Huey? "Jazmine said with a gentle and sexy voice."

Surprise Me. "Huey said as he felt her tongue lick up to his shaft than sucked the tip making him moan."

 _Jazmine slowly went further on his penis and went at a slow but constant tempo as she looked up at his face which was overwhelmed with pleasure already. Jazmine took Huey's penis out of her mouth as she jacked off the lubricated member then got on top and slide it inside her vagina slowly._

Oh Huey. "Jazmine moaned as she jumped up and down on his member feeling his hands on her hips."

 _After a few more thrust inside Jazmine, she sped up the pace even faster as it made Huey closer to his end._

Jaz.. "Huey said as he felt breathless and speechless."

Ahh... Mmm.. Oh Huey. "Jazmine said as she felt a load of warm sperm empty inside of her making her feel full."

 _Jazmine than slide off of Huey's penis and rested on his chest as they both where calming down from their orgasms. Jazmine moved her body on the bed turning on her side as she felt Huey grab the blanket and through it over them both. Huey than rested on his side along with Jazmine as his hands where wrapped around her stomach._

So when do you think we should tell everyone about it. "Jazmine said as she looked at Huey with a smile on her face."

I guess anytime you want this week. "Huey said."

But I want you to tell them with me. "Jazmine said as she giggled."

Fine. "Huey said as he reached his hand to turn the lamp off."

Huey. "Jazmine said."

Yeah? "Huey said as he had his eyes closed."

If we had kids do you think I'll be a good mom? "Jazmine asked."

I think you'll be a great mom jazz. Besides, only one way to find out when you take a pregnancy test this week. "Huey said as he kissed her shoulders, neck, and face."

And people said they knew we'd have kids. "Jazmine giggled."

I saw it coming. "Huey said."

What do you think my dad would say? "Jazmine said as she noticed her dad wanted to always keep her pure and away from boys."

That is actually a good question... We'll find out on Sunday. "Huey said as he heard Jazmine laugh then both of them drifted off to a heavenly sleep."

 _Jazmine was having a dream of when Huey and Jazmine where kids and she had the lemonade stand. She remembered in her dream when then lemonade stand was on fire and it started to snow. When kt got colder Huey handed her his scarf. She always thought Huey didn't have a heart or Huey always tried to break her spirit to see the real world until she saw how many times she saw him tried to help her out and encourage her to leave the lemonade stand._


	4. Wednesday

_It was a warm Wednesday morning with a nice cold breeze. Jazmine was at her parents house along with Cindy. Michael and Bailey where at Edjer Hoover Elementary school in kindergarten, which actually made Cindy happy since all she wants in more than five minutes of peace. Sarah DuBois was the only one at her house since Tom DuBois._

Ms.DuBois this apple pie is good. "Cindy said as she moved her fork towards the applie pie."

Thanks Cindy, It was supposed to be a taste test really because I have three more of them in the oven. "Sarah said as she moved a strand of hair behind her ear."

You must be working hard mom. I think you and dad need a vacation. "Jazmine said."

No no, im fine honey.

Please mom. After giving birth to me and doing everything at the house, you definitely need a vacation. "Jazmine said."

Yeah I guess your right. "Sarah said."

Umm.. Mom and Cindy there is something I would like to tell yall and it is extremely exiting news. "Jazmine said jn a cheery but calm voice as she stood up."

Your pregnant?!! "Cindy said as she started to smile."

What? Oh uh that imma have to see on Saturday. But I was going to say that

OH MY GOD JAZMINE I KNEW THAT'LL HAPPEN I KNEW IT! "Cindy said as she started to jump on Jazmine shaking her."

Ok stop! "Jazmine said as she broke away from Cindy's grip."

What other news is it Jazmine? "Sarah said happily."

Huey asked to marry me. "Jazmine said as she hugged Cindy and her mom."

So when did you and him did it? "Cindy joked as Jazmine laughed."

Do I have to answer that? "Jazmine said."

No I guess not, but how big was he? "Cindy joked again as she laughed."

Big. There's your answer. "Jazmine said."

Im so proud of you Jazzy. We should tell this to all your aunts,cousins,uncles, grandparents

And dont forget dad mom. "Jazmine said."

Yep and dad. Especially tom.. "Sarah said as she rolled her eyes a bit."

So when will yall have a wedding? "Cindy asked as she crossed her arms."

He said it'll be on next Friday since he is off work that day. "Jazmine said."

Welp where gonna help you with the wedding dress and stuff. Especially do something with that hair. "Cindy said as she rubbed Jazmine's poofy hair."

Well that's not nice. "Jazmine said."

Sorry if that sounded offensive. "Cindy laughed along with Sarah and Jazmine."


	5. Where gonna be cousins

Daddy I know how to count to a hundred. "Bailey said as she played with her hello kitty pajama dress. Her hair was in a curly half up bun which made her look adorable to her father."

That's good Bailey. Aye where's Michael? "Riley said as he opened the fridge getting a red bull."

 _Riley wore blue basketball shorts that where at to his knees and a plain white shirt._ He's in the bedroom playing his ugly superhero toys. "Bailey said as she followed her daddy to the living room."

Their not ugly felicia, you are!! "Michael's yelled from his room."

Smelly! "Bailey yelled."

Where did he get felicia from? Yall stop fighting. "Riley said as the twins silenced themselves. Riley then turned on the tv and sat on the couch with Bailey on his lap"

Daddy I want some. "Bailey said as she wanted the drink her dad had."

No, this is for adults BeeBee. "Riley said as he moved his red bull away from her.

But why?? "Bailey asked as niave she was."

Because it contains uhhh... stuff that can make you sleep sleep forever. "Riley said as he saw Bailey gasp which almost made him laugh but he kept it to himself."

 _Riley and Bailey then heard the door open to the house seeing Cindy walk in._ MOMMY! "Bailey yelled as she got off the couch and ran to her mom hugging on her thighs and tried to get picked up."

Wow already. "Cindy laughed as she saw Riley walked to her and gave her a peck on the lips."

Where were you? "Riley asked since Cindy usually came home during five o'clock."

I was with Jazmine and her mom, then went to my mom's house. And guess what Jazmine told me. "Cindy said as she took off her coat and hung it up the rack along with everyone else's than put on her black pajama shorts with a dark blue tank top."

She got pregnant? "Riley said."

Yep and Huey is gonna marry her. "Cindy said with cheer."

WHAT!! THAT'S MY BROTHER! AND WE THOUGHT HE DIDN'T HAVE FEELINGS. "Riley laughed as he picked up Michael who just came in his room and twirled around with him as he said wee."

 _Michael wore a red avengers onesie with a soft blue hat that had two loose strings on the side and decorations on it that had captain America. His hair was in one braid he also called a dragon braid._ Calm down. "Cindy laughed."

What is going on?!! "Bailey said as she ran in the room everyone was in."

Uncle Huey and Jazmine are getting married. "Cindy said to Bailey and Michael."

MARRIED!!! YAYY! I WANNA BE THE POWER GIRL! "Bailey said as she jumped on her parents bed and So did Michael with her as Riley let him go."

Ok ok calm down. We have to ask aunt Jazmine k. And it's called a flower girl not power Bailey. "Cindy said to Bailey as her and her brother kept jumping on the bed."

I LOVE FLOWERS! "Bailey said."

I EAT FLOWERS HA HA HA! "Michael said as Bailey smashed a pillow in his fave which made him laugh."

Ok yall are messing up the bed. "Cindy said as she was irritated but happy."

Imma make it even messier. Ok yall im gonna jump. "Riley said as he got ready to jump on his bed."

NO DADDY YOUR TO BIG TO JUMP IN THE BED! "Michael and Bailey both said as they laughed."

Well see! "Riley said as he ran and jumped on his bed making Bailey and Micheal bounce up like there was something wrong with gravity and Michaels hat flew off. Riley landed on his back as he saw Cindy laughing uncontrollably along with a snort which he loved to hear."

Daddy I was flying like Superman. "Michael said as he sat on his dad's chest."

I saw. Hey yall say mommy come join us and stop hating. "Riley said as the twins laughed and yelled."

MOMMY COME JOIN US AND STOP HATING! "Michael and Bailey said as Cindy walkes over to the bes and sat on the edge."

Im getting to old for this. "Cindy laughed."

You get old when I say you get old. Now jump on the bed mammy. "Riley said as Cindy felt Bailey play with her hair."

Mommy is repunzel daddy see. "Bailey said as she swung her moms french braids."

Yeah she is. Hey mommy can you unbraid your hair. "Riley said as he hugged Cindy in his arms."

No. "Cindy said."

Please mommy please! I promise I won't hurt it. "Bailey said as she did a pouty face and hugged her mom along with Michael."

Fine. "Cindy said as she started to unbraid her french braids and let down her beautiful, blonde, foot length, luxurious hair."

MOMMY IS REPUNZEL DADDY! "Bailed said as she played with her mom's hair on the bed and wrapped her body with it."

You both are. "Riley said as he rubbed Bailey's golden hair and looked into her blue eyes which made him have a heart warming feeling."

What about me daddy. "Riley said as he did a tuck roll on the bed hitting his dad's face almost."

Your no girl, your a superhero. "Riley said as he ticked Michael making him laugh."

Im Captain America. "Michael laughed as he played in his moms hair next than accidentally pulled a hair piece from a follicle out that made Cindy say ouch."

Bailey be careful please. "Cindy said as she looked behind her."

It wasn't me that was Michael mommy. "Bailey said as she continued to practice on her braiding skills by individual braids on Cindy's hair."

Sorry. "Michael said as he threw the piece of hair to the floor.

 _As a few hours later passed it was eight o'clock which meant bed time for Michael and Bailey. The twins both slept in their parents bed as they all slept together. Cindy had Michael lay on her while Riley had Bailey sleep on top of him. Riley thought things couldn't get better than jim having a happy family. He was greatful to have his kids and a beautiful caring wife. If anyone tried to take any one of them away from him he'll show them how painful it'll be to whom._


	6. IM PREGNANT

_It was Saturday with a nice warm morning. Jazmine was in the bathroom testing if she was pregnant or not. She had the cup she peed in and took the pregnancy test to dip it in their and put the top back on. Huey came in the bathroom also to make sure Jazmine was ok. When the pregnancy test made a beep noise Jazmine picked it up from the bathroom counter and read it._

What does it say? "Huey said as he was worried if it said no."

Yes. "Jazmine said as she hugged Huey and he rubbed the back of her head having this moment to themselves knowing that they where going to become parents."

 _20 minutes later Huey and Jazmine where in the living room_

What do you hope it'll be? "Huey said as he rubbed Jazmine's head that was lying on his chest."

It doesn't matter to me. I would actually would like to have twins to be honest. "Jazmine said as she saw Huey switch the tv channel."

Twins?? "Huey said as he froze."

Yeah twins like Riley. I think it'll be cute. "Jazmine said."

Are you sure? "Huey said as he planned to have one kid really."

I don't know.. I guess we'll see. "Jazmine said as she gave Huwy a kiss."

What did your dad say? "Huey aaked."

My babyyy! "Jazmine said in the voice of her dad crying and sobbing."

 _Huey smirked at the the thought of what her dad was like but he was a really nice guy to him. Huey couldn't wait for a whole family of his own and he only planned on having less than five kids in his lifetime. If he ever had boys Huey would name them all after black civil rights leaders._ If we had a boy what would you name him? "Jazmine asked as she looked up at Huey."

Either Martin or Andrew. "Huey said as he played with Jazmine's thick, poofy, blondish brownish hair."

Let me guess.. Your gonna name them after Civil Rights leaders? "Jazmine said as she giggled."

Nope. Just the boys. "Huey said."

If we had a girl im naming her princess. "Jazmine said."

No not princess. "Huey said."

Why not? You get to hog all the kids names. "Jazmine said with a huff."

Fine any other name will do as long as it is realistic and doesn't have the name princess or queen. "Huey said."

Fine.. What about Isabella? "Jazmine asked."

That sounds like a

I know Huey.. A white girl name or a girl that had a white parent. "Jazmine said."

Sunny? Jazmine Jr? "Jazmine said as she giggled."

Keep trying. "Huey said."

Ok, how about Peach or Royal? I actually thought about it. "Jazmine said as Huey looked at her."

That's actually not bad. "Huey said."

I think for our first girl those would be good names of we have one. "Jazmine said."

I think that to. "Huey said."


	7. Shopping

_It was Thursday in the morning at eleven o'clock. Jazmine was going out to dry out wedding dresses with the help from her mom and Cindy. All three of them where at a store called Hebeos which had many man and women wedding fashion._

This place is fancy. "Cindy said as she looked around the isle pf dresses."

How about this one honey? "Sara said as she pointed at the dress that was light blue and had a white fabric cape behind it."

Ummmm

Ms.DuBois not being rude but.. that looks like the princess constume my daughter wored on her fifth birthday.. "Cindy said."

Yeah mom she is right sorry. I know your favorite color is blue but imma just stick with white or anything that would match on me. "Jazmine said as she looked around the store hearing people speak another language like Arabic and looked like it as they looked at the wedding dresses that looked traditional in their religion."

Jazmine what about this? "Cindy said as she saw a light green wedding dress that had sleeves on it with sparkly flower designs on the sleeves."

That is actually not bad but just in case I wanna keep looking. "Jazmine said."

Anything you desire Jazmine. "Cindy said as she threw her hands behind her head."

 _As Jazmine looked around isles of wedding clothes she thought she saw th most beautiful one out of them all._ Why miss how can I help you. "A lady with grey hair put into a straight low ponytail, pale skin, and green eyes said as she frightened Jazmine."

Umm yes miss. I would like to know what is this dress right here. "Jazmine said as she looked at the mannequin with the beautiful dress she wanted."

Well that is a Long Ball Gown Strapless Sarin Ivory Wedding Dress, and the cost of it is two thousand five hundred dollars in cash or card. "The lady said as she looked at her clipboard then her phone answering a few text like a busy bee."

I'll take it. "Jazmine said."

What a good decision. "The lady smiled."

 _10 Minutes Later in the woman's changing room_ I think the dress is lovely Jazmine . "Sarah said as she zipped up the back of Jazmine's new wedding dress."

And when did you grow so much its like we had to take a whole hour to find the right size for your big titty self. "Cindy said as she made Jazmine feel embarrassed a bit looking at her blush red."

I'm not fat. "Jazmine said as her mom was fixing up her dress some."

I know your not Jazzy, but them thangs though. "Cindy said with laughter."

Ok all done. Oh my baby is actually getting married and Im gonna have a grandchild to! "Sarah said as she hugged Jazmine and she hugged back."

I hope I get twins like Cindy to ne honest

HAHAHA!!! YOUR FUNERAL GIRL! "Cindy laughed loud enough for the whole store to hear."

She loves her twins. She won't admit it to us though. "Jazmine whispered to her mom."

What Ms.Freeman?! "Cindy said to Jazmine."

Nothing. "Jazmine said as she played innocent by her hands behind her back, looking up, whistling, and swung her body side to side."

Uh huh. "Cindy said."

But I dont wanna change my last name because I want my kids to have both me and Huey's last name. "Jazmine said as her mom unzipped her dress sonshe can change back into her bra, plain white shirt, and blue jeans."

That's gonna be one long last name DuBois. "Cindy said."

I think it'll be nice as long as she is happy. "Sarah said as she put the dress back on the hanger."

True Ms.DuBois, true. "Cindy said as they left the changing room and paid for the Wedding Dress."

 _Afterwards The three women went to other stores to see the perfect shoes, makeup, and etc. The next store they went to was for Cindy's twins to buy them something to wear._ What size is Bailey in girls Cindy. "Sarah asked."

She is a size eight extra small. "Cindy said as she concentrated on the dresses."

Oh what about this. "Jazmine said as she picked up a white flower girl dress."

It's beautiful Jazzy! What kind of dress is that? "Cindy asked as she looked at the dress."

It says it is a Girl's Lace Baby Princess Bridesmaid Flower Girl Party Dress. "Jazmine said as she saw the lace in the back of the white fluffy dress."

That is perfect, now all I need to do is find her flats with heels and a tiara. Then I gotta worry about me than Riley than Michael than dinner

I think you and my mom both need a vacation. "Jazmine laughed."

You can join us next. "Sarah said."


	8. Mommy Loves You

_It was the afternoon at 1:45_ pm

Hey Bailey, Michael

Mommy we saw a frog at school today and Michael licked it! "Bailey said."

Michael ew... why? "Cindy said as she pit the bags of shopping clothes on the couch."

I tried to give him CPR mommy. "Michael said as he through his juice pouch of strawberry caprison away."

Yep, he's special indeed. "Riley said as he came from behind Cindy and gave her a peck on the lip."

Ew.. "Michael and Bailey both said."

Speaking of Ew, I have these cute clothes yall are gonna where at the wedding. "Cindy said as she kept them in the bag to prevent anyone messing them up."

I dont wanna be cute. I wanna be a hero. "Michael said."

Well if you can be on your best behavior I'll give you new toys. "Cindy said."

Yayy! "Michael said."

You spoil him to much. "Riley said as he felt Michael hug on his leg as he walked and picked him up with his leg."

You spoil her to much. And did ou and Huey look at something to wear at the wedding Mr? "Cindy said as she went to the kitchen in the freezer grabbing out the ground beef than the fridge grabbing out the pasta sauce."

Yeah and we also went with Mr.DuBois and Ceaser. They both got along great at least. "Riley said as he remembers both Mr.DuBois and Huey giving each other the eye to each other."

Thats good. Welp where having spaghetti for dinner. "Cindy said as she turned on the sink and placed the frozen ground beef in the water."

Mommy I love spaghetti. "Bailey said as she went in the kitchen with a princess Moana Barbie doll and Princess Tiana barbie doll."

I know you do. "Cindy said as she picked up Bailey."

Here you can get him, I got her. "Cindy said as she took Michael's set of clothes out the bag then placed them on the couch for Riley to get.

Afterward Cindy got the bag with Bailey's stuff in it then went to the twins room that had toys scattered everywhere."

Yall better clean up yalls room before yall eat dinner also. "Cindy said as she took the dress out the bag and closed the room door."

Mommy that dress looks like it's for princesses! "Bailey said as ahe jumped on her bed that had My Little Pony Equestria Girl characters on the purple colored blanket with a pink canopy that shined glittery stars on it."

Yeah it is, and you're going to try it on ok. I want to see how cute it'll look for my little princess. "Cindy said while she took off Bailey's white school uniform shirt and black uniform skirt leaving her only with dora the explorer underwear and a white undershirt that had a white bow in the middle of the top of the shirt."

Mommy I want to go to Hawaii one day so I can see Moana. "Bailey said as her mother put the dress on her head tugging it down so she could get her head out the dress so she could put her arms in next."

Ooook that's good, maybe you can look like moana when it's summer. "Cindy said as she stood Bailey up on her bed to fix it up and zip the back."

Yeah I wanna go to Florida again. "Bailey said as her mom picked her up and took her to the kids bathroom in their room."

As Cindy went in the Bathroom, she turned the light on and put Bailey back on the ground to look jn the mirror that was on the floor.

There honey,. you're a princess now. "Cindy said as she put her hands on the side of Bailey's arms while she looked in the mirror."

Im a princess!! I wanna show daddy! "Bailey said jumping up and down than ran to her room opening the door and ran off to her parents room where Michael and her dad where at."

Bailey calm down before you mess it up. "Cindy said following Bailey as she walked."

Daddy see look im a princess! "Bailey said as she twin around twirling her dress as her hair followed her."

Im Batman. "Michael said in a dark voice to sound like batman."

Michael wore a black tuxedo with a white shirt underneath and a red bow as he was trying it out to.

Looks good. What do you think C? "Riley said as he picked up Bailey as he felt her play with the end of his cornrows pulling it like it was a cows utters."

Good? I think it's perfect Reezy. "Cindy said as she had a happy look on her face."

I just hope there's perfect food there. Ni... I mean negros be hungry ya feel me. "Riley said as he laughed and Cindy shook her head heading to the kitchen to make dinner."

Riley can you take of their clothes and put it in our closet, so they don't tear those up. "Cindy said as she turned on the stove for the pot that was full of water."

Ight. "Riley said."


	9. Love On The Brain

_It was monday morning the engaged couple was sleeping peacefully until the alarm buzzed. Jazmine groaned at the sojnd of it as she just woke up as Huey swooshed his hand on top of it to turn it off._ I don't wanna go to school mom. "Jazmine said out loud as she was talking in her sleep."

We don't have school.. We have jobs. "Huey said rubbing his eyes with his hands as he got out the bed."

Five more minutes. "Jazmine groaned."

Jazmine you overslept last time you did that. Come on. "Huey said as he turned on the bathroom light almost felt blind from it since his eyes where still adjusting."

Fine. "Jazmine said as she rolled off the bed then stood up."

 _1 hour later._

Huey I want to invite some of my co-workers to the wedding. "Jazmine said as she buttoned Huey's white shirt up."

I'm not a fan of having a big wedding really. "Huey said."

Please. "Jazmine said as she looked at Huey in the eyes."

Will it make you happy? "Huey asked as he grabbed Jazmine's hands with his."

Very. "Jazmine said kissing Huey on the lips than walked to her closet throwing on a black, long sleeved, blouse, dress with black flats. She put her hair in a sleek down low back puff."

I'll be even happier when it's Friday. "Huey said as he walked behind Jazmine with his hands rubbing her flat stomach and kissing her neck."

I'd be bery happy to start a family of my own. "Jazmine said as she looked up at Huey who was still behind her."

Speaking of Family. Im having my cousins from Louisiana coming down. "Huey said as him and Jazmine walked out the bedroom."

I thought you weren't a big fan of big weddings. "Jazmine mocked in a playful manner as she remembered what Huey said about big weddings."

Huey shook his head with a smirk on his face as Jazmine blushed from the sight. Huey and Jazmine both where in the kitchen.

Huey can I ask you for something. It is really really really really reallly important. "Jazmine said as she poured coffee for Huey and gave it to him."

If it's not me being dead than yeah. What is it? "Huey asked."

Can you smile for me please. Pretty please with a sugar on top, not the smirk I mean with teeth pleaaaase. "Jazmine pleaded as she hugged Huey and looked up at him."

Why? "Huey asked as he took a sip from his coffee."

I don't know. I just never saw you smile with your teeth, and your really handsome so pretty please. "Jazmine said."

Im not in a smiley mood. "Huey said."

Fine batman. Have it your way. "Jazmine said as she pinched Huey's cheeks and slapped it soflty."

The only difference is batman smiles more. "Huey said."

When we take pictures at the wedding will you? "Jazmine asked."

Maybe. "Huey said as he drunk his coffee."

Maybe from you always means yes to me. "Jazmine said with a smile as she kissed Huey again tasting the coffee he had."


	10. A Day At Work

Hey Jazmine, do you have white out? "A co-worker said. She had the same skin tone as Jazmine, brown eyes, curly Hawaiian hair, and a formal navy blue suit."

Um Yeah Marìa. Here catch. "Jazmine said as she opened her drawer, grabbed the white out, and through it to her co-worker."

So how have you ladies been this fantastic week? "Another co-worker said as she walked in Jazmines work station. She had brown skin, short poofy hair with a white headband, a plain white shirt with black formal pants."

Well I'm getting married and I'm also pregnant. That's my exiting week Olivia. "Jazmine said as she moved her black wheel chair she was still sitting on towards her printer."

What! "Marìa said aas she peeked inside Jasmine's work place."

Yep and I wanna invite my best co-workers like yall. "Jazmine said with a smile on her face."

That's so sweet Jazmine. I'm going to bring my child penny if that's ok. "Olivia said."

It's fine. "Jazmine said."

Jazmine what does your husband look like? Is he handsome? "Maria asked as she moved her eyebrows up and down."

He's more than handsome. He's a god. "Jazmine said as she breathed out with ectasy."

What does he look like? "Olivia asked."

He has beautiful brown skin, is tall, musculine, has a giant I mean giant! afro but he always puts it in a back puff, and has beautiful brown eyes.

Say no more. I can already imagine what he looks like right nkw. "Marìa said."

So when will the wedding be at and what day and time? "Olivia asked."

Yall might wanna right it down or put it as a reminder in y'all's phones. "Jazmine said as she logged in her computer so she can still stay on track with her job."

Ok. "Marìa said."

Oh wait and afterwards yall can tell Briana, Taylor, and Sky. I have to keep doing work. "Jazmine said as she opened up google docs."

Kk girl we got you. Ok now im on notes on my phone so you can tell us now. "Oliva said."

Ok the location is my house which is at 4076 Edmon Rd. My house is a navy blue looking house that has the steps and the garden. You'll see one black car which is my fiance's and one dark red car which is mines. "Jazmine said."

Wait at your house? "Marìa asked."

Yep. It's going to be in our backyard. We already planned all the designs and stuff. Anyways the time will be at

Slow down girl. "Olivia said as she laughed."

My bad Olivia girl. "Jazmine laughed also."

Ok I'm done writing. Keep going. "Olivia said."

It'll be at 1:00 pm on Friday. "Jazmine said as she went in her purse to grab a snicker bar."

This Friday? "Marìa asked."

Naw.. "Olivia said with sarcasm in her voice."

Ok..ya dont have to be sarcastic. "Marìa said with a giggle."

Hey are yall on break? "The manager asked. She had dark brown skin, long curly dreads that had a pulled back bun style with the hair still down, a white business dress, and black high heels.

Um no miss we where just

Than get back to work. "The boss interrupted Olivia as she sipped her coffee."

Yes miss. Desejo que o gatinho gordo morresse. Aquela cadela teme cheiros como bunda e depressão de qualquer maneira, mas eu apenas trabalho aqui. "Maria said silently under her breath as she was speaking Portuguese so no one could here what she just said."

Jazmine I need those papers done by the end of the day. And congratulations with the wedding. "The boss said as she peeked her head in Jazmines work area."

Yes miss. Wait how did you know? "Jazmine asked."

I have ears everywhere. Like I know what Marìa is saying whenever she speaks Portuguese. Luckily I pretend not to hear so I won't fire her. "The boss said."

 _1 hour later_ Aye Jazmine are you on break? "A co-worker asked. The co-worker had light brown skin, black and grey braids that was in a bun, purple eye contacts, a white button up shirt with a brown skirt."

No Taylor I have to be done by the end of my work time. I'm almost done though, all I need is to done two more sheets and I'm done. "Jazmine said."

Girl you already know imma have my hair done for that wedding. "A co-worker named Sky said. She had brown skin, straight weave that looked realistic and was long, a black dress, with black flats."

How you gonna get it done? "Taylor asked."

Flat ironed. "Sky said as she ran her fingers through her hair."

With the weave? "Taylor said as she heard her co-worker Bianca laugh."

I never saw you where your real hair girl. "Bianca said. She had clear pale skin, curly dyed red hair, a brown shirt with white business jeans."

Ok I have one more page to go. "Jazmine aaid as she wasn't paying any attention to what her co-workers said."

Bianca make me more coffee. "The boss called from her office."

Yes miss. "Biance said walking away."


	11. Sports?

_It was still monday on the afternoon at 1:35 pm._ Mommy I need help with my homework. "Bailey said as she walked towards thr couch."

Ok honey. "Cindy said as she got off her phone."

Mommy where's daddy at?? "Michael asked as he had a batman toy and Superman toy in his hands."

He's at work of coarse. "Cindy said as she put Bailey on her lap."

Oooooh. "Michael said as he ran back to his room."

Michael do you have homework? "Cindy asked."

Um.. No. "Michael said as he knew he was lying."

Yes he does. Ms.Reese gave us both homework. "Bailey said as she heard Michael whisper snitch under his breath."

Michael bring your tail back here now. "Cindy said like the commanding mother she was as she saw Michael walk slowly into the living room."

Ok you see this here Bailey, what number is this? "Cindy pointed to the number two on her homework assignment."

Two! "Bailey yelled in excitement."

Ok so put up two fingers. "Cindy said as she put her index finger and middle finger up to show Bailey."

So if you add another two how much is that? "Cindy said as she added another to fingers on her left hand."

Umm Four. "Bailey said as she wasn't sure with her answer."

Your right it's four! Good job mommy's so proud of you. "Cindy said as she tickled Bailey making her laugh."

Now what color is this? "Cindy said as she pointed at a color on Michael's homework along with Bailey."

Green! "Michael and Bailey said."

How do you spell green? "Cindy tested them."

G r e e n. "Michael and Bailey both said."

Good job, good job. Hey do yall want to order chinese food tonight? "Cindy asked."

Yes! "Bailey said as she was doing her homework still."

No. I want pizza mommy. "Michael said."

Michael we can get pizza tommorow ok. "Cindy said as she rubbed his curly loose hair."

Fine. "Michael huffed."

 _As an hour passed Michael and Bailey where done with there homework. Riley came home from work at 2:10 pm._ Hey C, can I talk to you for a minute. "Riley said as he saw her ordering chinese food on her phone."

Yeah babe. What is it? "Cindy asked still focused on her phone."

Do you think we should put Michael and Bailey in a sport? "Riley said."

Sports? "Cindy said as she looked at Riley."

Yeah. "Riley said."

There still learning about colors and you say sports. "Cindy said as she was done ordering the food and turned off her phone."

I just want them to star joining in something so they can have some type of experience instead of staying home getting fat and playing toys. "Riley said as he looked at Michael who stuffed a cheese puff in his nose which made his face be in disgust."

Their not fat, I make sure of that. "Cindy said as she arched her eyebrows."

Than explain this. "Riley said as him and Cindy looked at Michael who poured himself more cheese puffs."

Michael put that back in the kitchen closet now. "Cindy said in a demanding way."

Fine. "Michael huffed as he ran to the kitchen."

If I ever talked to my grandad like that he'd beat the living life out of me. "Riley said."

I dont know about them having a sport Riley. I mean it'll cost alot of money one. And what if they hurt themselves? "Cindy said as she saw Bailey spin around in circles with her uniform skirt and hair twirling."

That's actually a good point you have there it is. But let them try it out anand if they dont like it then they don't have to do it. And I'll pay for everything. "Riley said as he moved his hands behind Cindy's hair."

Alright fine. I'll help out also. "Cindy said as she rolled her eyes with a smile."

Mommy when will the food be hear? "Michael asked as he was llaid flat on the floor snacking off cheetos on his paper towel."

When the doorbell rings piglet. "Cindy said as she made oink oink noises which made Michael laugh."

But what sports should they do? "Riley asked Cindy."

Michael can do soccer. "Cindy said."

Nah soccer is ga... I mean not my personal favorite. "Riley said as he was about to gay."

Well I guess the easiest sport I know will fit Bailey is ballet. I can imagine her cute, sweet self wearing a tutu and leotard. "Cindy said as she looked at Bailey who fell down."

Ya know what, that actually would be a sport that'll fir perfectly for Bailey. "Riley said."

And Michael can Join uhhh

Basketball. "Riley said."

Basketball? I don't know Riley boys can be rough and"Cindy said."

He's a boy.. He's rough. He'll fit in. "Riley said as he crossed his arms which Cindy lookes at staring at his muscles."

Fine. After the wedding they can try out. "Cindy said."

 _Ding_ Dong

Mommy the doorbell is ringing I'll get it. "Bailey said as she got up and ran to the door."

Bailey no I'll get it. "Riley said as he unlocked the door seeing the chinese food delivery man with their orders."

 _Riley then grabbed the bags full of delicious Chinese food that he could smell. He went to the kitchen and put it on the table seeing Michael follow him._

Is there cookies daddy? "Bailey asked as she sat on the chair."

You can get a cookie when your finished eating. "Riley said."

 _As the family ate the boxes of food that had shrimp fried rice_ , _stir fried noodles, egg rolls, dumplings, Beijing beef, beef and broccoli, and etc. They all enjoyed themselves getting fat off of the food as they laughed and talked._


	12. The Big Day

_It was a beautiful warm day on a Frisay morning and everyone was getting ready. Jazmine, Cindy, Jessica, and Sarah where all at Jazmine and Huey's house._

Ouch mom dont pull to hard please. "Jazmine said as Sarah was brushing her hair. Jazmine was wearing a white bridal satin with a white heart lace bride thong"

Sorry honey I'm just trying to make sure the sides are nice and neat. "Sarah said as she grabbed a comb to part her hair in the middle."

That sounds like it hurts. "Cindy said as her mom zipped up her blue floor length dress."

Ok imma get ready now. "Jessica said as she looked in the mirror fixing up her black floral dress and left her hair straight down but brushed it."

This is what happens when your born with. Thick... and Unmanageable hair. "Jazmine said in pain as she felt like her eyelids where going to pop out."

 _Sarah put Jazmine's hair in a low parted back_ _bun and then grabbed her dress that was on a hanger in the corner of her door._

I feel kinda scared. "Jazmine said as she slide on her dress."

Don't be honey this is the best day of your life. "Sarah said as she pulled up her black strapless jumpsuit on her chest and clipped down a part kd ber hair and the middle while the rest is down."

I know. "Jazmine said as she saw her mom apply blush that matched her light skintone, applied clear lipgloss, brown eyeshadow, then black masscara on her making her face look naturally beautiful as it was before."

Besides girl, how is being scared gonna make me be the aunt of your baby? "Cindy joked."

Birth is scary I guess. "Jazmine said as she smiled."

It is, believe me. "Cindy, Jessica, and Sarah all said then laughed."

Welcome to the cant have sex because your kids will be around club. "Cindy said as she put diamond earrings on herself."

Cindy. "Jessica said as she didn't want her to use sexual language."

Mom I know what sex is I've did it since I was 19. "Cindy said as she rolled her eyes."

What if my kids are quiet. "Jazmine said as everyone started to go downstairs."

Hmmm.. actually I think your kids would be quiet. But hey I wouldn't know. "Cindy said as she shrugged her elbows."

Everyone is waiting in the backyard. "Jessica said."

I like how it looks. This some rich people shit. "Cindy said as she looked through the window at the backyard that had seats arranged, tables with white fabric sheets on top, a white isle, and flowers.

Language C. "Jessica said."

Mom I am twenty four years old. "Cindy said."

And I don't care C. Just never curse when I am around. "Jessica said."

F... F.. Fine mom. "Cindy said as she heard Jazmine giggle."

Mommy I look like a princess!! "Bailey said. Bailey had on ner white dress with her hair in a heart shaped bin and white flats with heels."

Im a undercover hero! "Michael said. Michael wore a navy blue tuxedo with a red bow. His hair was in neat french braids."

 _Meanwhile_

Huey Freeman, I cant believe your getting married. Out of all the things that can happen in the world this was the last one I thought and also having a baby. "Ceaser said as he fixed Huey's bow on his black tuxedo."

Why would you say that? "Huey asked as he left his hair in a giant afro."

Cause you have no feelings nigga. "Riley said."

Watch your mouth boy. "Grandad said as he took selfies of himself on his phone."

What Riley said. "Ceaser said."

Who said I didn't have emotions, I'm human to. "Huey said."

When have you ever cried. "Riley said."

When I was a child. There's your answer. "Huey said as he opened the door."

If I die will you cry for me like a bitch? "Riley said as he laughed."

I don't know. "Huey said."

Well men we have came a long way. Next thing you know we'll be old like your grandad and our children's children will have kids next. "Caeser said as he closed the door to the room when everyone left."

Not my baby Bailey. "Riley said."

Oh yes.. and you know what black men love. Mixed chics in their beds. "Caeser said as he laughed at Huey."

Imma make sure no one gets a mixed chic in their damn beds motherf... facker. "Riley said as his blood started to bubble with anger."

 _Meanwhile_

My baby is actually getting married. My.. Ba

Dad calm down I'm not a baby anymore. "Jazmine said as she hugged her crying father."

Oh..H Honey. You'll always be my baby e.. even if you are pregnant with.. a a baby that hasn't been developed yet in your t t t tummy. "Tom said as he was stuttering with his sentences as he was sobbing."

Tom stop crying like a bitch. "Jazmine's cousin said."

My god its juju! "Jazmine said as she hugged her cousin that had her skin complexion but a tan, brown hair that had twisted french braids, and a white knee length dress with white heels."

Been a while cuz, and your getting married? Wow I have missed you a lot. "Juju said."

Yall the groom is here. In other words your man Jazz. "My baby is actually getting married. My.. Ba

Dad calm down I'm not a baby anymore. "Jazmine said as she hugged her crying father."

Oh..H Honey. You'll always be my baby e.. even if you are pregnant with.. a a baby that hasn't been developed yet in your t t t tummy. "Tom said as he was stuttering with his sentences as he was sobbing."

Yall the groom is here. In other words your man Jazz. "Cindy said."

Well it's time daddy. "Jazmine took a breath in as she brabbed her Father's hand."

I know, but remember Jazmine no matter what happens your always going to be my baby. "Tom said as he wrapped his shoulder around Jazmine's."

I will daddy. "Jazmine said with a warm smile."


	13. You may now kiss the bride

Aye Huey, just reminding you when you have your first child and if it's a boy Name it Huey jr. "Caeser said as he laughed silently."

No. "Huey said as he waited for his beloved bride."

The bride is coming the bride is coming! "One of Huey's little cousins said. She had dark skin, braided hair with her real hakr up into a ponytail, and a white dress."

Ahh shit. Let's get my nigga. "Riley whispered."

Bailey ran down the red isle throwing the flowers on it while she walked down the isle. Right behind Bailey was Jazmine and her father. Most people in the chairs gasped by the alluring beauty Jazmine had. Jazmine was walking down the red isle with her father on her arms. She had on a white veil in the back of her head. As Jazmine walked to the end of the isle her father let her free and she grabbed on to Huey's hands smiling at him as he smirked. Jazmine and Huey both looked at each other as the everyone in the chairs looked at them and the priests was getting ready.

We are here today to Join Huey Freeman and Jazmine DuBois in a life of mutual commitment. It is fitting and appropriate that you, the family and friends of Huey Freeman and Jazmine DuBois, be here to witness and participate in their Union. For the ideals, the understanding, and the mutual respect which they bring to their life together had thier roots in the love and friendship and guidance you have given them. The union of two people makes us aware of thr changes wrought by time. But the new relationship will continue to draw much of its beauty and meaning from the intimate associations of their past. Huey Freeman is there anything you would want to say to your new beloved wife? "The priests said."

Yes. Jazmine I knew you ever since my childhood. I always thought you where soft and niave but I was wrong. Your beautiful, strong and more. And I love you. "Huey said as the guest all awed."

And you Ms.DuBois have any words to say for Mr. Freeman? "The priests asked."

Yes I do. Huey I always liked you ever since we where kids to be honest but I thought you showed no affection, but here I am withYes. Jazmine I knew you ever since my childhood. I always thought you where soft and niave but I was wrong. Your beautiful, strong and more. And I love you. "Huey said as the guest all awed."

My baby. "Tom whispered as he tried not to cry."

Mr.Freeman do you take Jazmine DuBois to be your lovely wedded wife? "The priests asked."

I do. "Huey said."

And Ms.DuBois, do you take Huey Freeman as your lovely wedded husband? "The priests asked."

I do. "Jazmine said with a smile creeping upon her beautiful face."

You mat now kiss the

Before the priests can finish his sentence Huey went in and gave Jazmine a kiss on the lips feeling her hands wrap around his neck as the guest started to clap in excitement jumping up from their chairs.

Well shit that's handled. "The priests said as he closed his book."

I regret calling that nigga gay. "Riley said as he felt a tear of joy fall down his face."

I knew he wasn't gay. "Caeser said as he was still clapping his hands."

As ten minutes past by everyone was sitting at the round decorated tables with chairs that were dark blue and soft. The wedding served meals like barbecue meatballs, sushi, macaroni and etc. The cake was the main meal of all. It was a 4 story cake that had light blue icing but a combination on chocolate and vanilla cake on each story of the cake.

I don't want vegetables mommy, I want cake. "Michael said as Cindy made a plate for him and Bailey that had a side of vegetables."

No cake until you eat. "Cindy said as she put the twins plates on the table as they followed her."

Mommy did you see me? did you?! "Bailey asked loudly as the people from other tables looked at her."

Quiet. Yes I saw you ok. "Cindy said sitting down Michael and Bailey on the chairs."

Hey Huey, Jazmine come take y'alls wedding pictures. "The wedding photographer said next to the garden where all the flowers where neatly set up in various colors."

Smile lover boy. "Cindy said to Huey."

Yeah smile? That'll be something I'll never forget. "Grandad said."

Hmph..I do smile. "Huey joked in his way as he smirked."

No you dont. "Everyone who knew Huey said."

Ok. "Huey said as he walked off towards the garden getting in the position he was told. He had his hand wrapped around Jazmine's waist and had Jazmine to have her head on his chest. Huey and Jazmine's faces where faced away from the guest so they couldn't tell if Hiey smiled or not."

Perfect. "The Wedding photographer said as he took the picture."

 _The wedding photographer went to get the pictures to put it inside a white picture frame tnen gave it to Huey._ Lemme see. "Cindy said as she peeked at the photo."

Did he smile? "Caeser asked."

Maybe. "Huey said as he sat down."

Aww shi.. I mean god. Never knew the dude had teeth. "Riley joked as he looked at the picture and heard everyone else laugh."

Really... "Huey said."

I think his smile is beautiful. "Jazmine said with a warm smile on her face."

Yeah it is. No homo. "Caeser said as he took a bit of his barbecue meatball."

Now we gotta wait for them to have a baby. We all know the thing will have loads of hair. "Grandad said."

Why do yall say that? "Jazmine and Huey asked."

Have yall looked in the mirror lately? "Caeser said."

Author:

 _Wow this scene turned out better than I could've imagine. Leave a comment on your thoughts on what yall think about this :)._


	14. I'll never leave you

_It was the same day Huey and Jazmine got married at night at 8:30 pm._ _Huey and Jazmine where in the bath talking about the things they would and will not do. Jazmine laid on her side with her head on Huey's chest while Huey had his arms wrapped around her lower back._

Huey. "Jazmine said."

Yeah? "Huey asked as he moved one of his wet warm hands from the water to her wet poofy loose hair."

Umm. Do you think that in the future one of us my separate from each other because things didn't work out? "Jazmine asked."

I can't tell the future Jazmine, but I'll make sure that won't happen. "Huey said as he looked at Jazmine."

I know. Its just that I don't want that to happen at all. When I was a kid before I got to know everyone else, you where my only bestfriend. "Jazmine said as she lifted up her head to look at Huey as water was running off of her hair."

Jazmine, always remember no matter what happens at all.. I will never leave you. "Huey said as he saw Jazmine smile without her teeth giving her a heartwarming look as he smirked also."

 _Jazmine then kisses Huey on the lips as he repositioned himself on the bathtub getting on top of her. Huey knew that even when he became a father when his kids are born he'll show as much love to them like he gives to Jazmine. If anyone touched his kids, it'll be the last of their days Huey told himself in his head as a reminder._


	15. 6 Months Later

_As 6 months past by Jazmine's stomach has grown much bigger with her new two sets of twins inside it. One of the twins was a girl, the other was a boy just like Riley and Cindy's kids._ _Huey and Jazmine where over at Jazmine's parents house for a visit. Everyone was sitting in the loving room._

So what have you guys thought about naming them? "Sarah asked."

Well we planned to name the boy Andrew and the girl either Royal or Peach. "Huey said as Jazmine's head fell on his shoulder."

Those are lovely names! Don't you think so tom? "Sarah said."

Yeah they are, I just cant wait to see how beautiful my grandchildren will be. "Tom said with his face in his usual happy state."

Yeah, and maybe when they get older like the age two we can take them over here to spend the night. "Jazmine said as she felt a kick in her stomach which made her groan aa bit."

You ok? "Huey asked."

Im fine. "Jazmine said."

Baby kick honey? "Sarah asked."

Yep, I hate that feeling. "Jazmine said."

You'll get used to it once. "Sarah said as she walked over to the couch where Huey and Jazmine sat at then sat down."

I won't. "Jazmine said."

Speaking of baby kick can we feel it? "Tom asked as he walked over tk the couch where everyone else was sitting at."

Sure dad. "Jazmine said as she felt her mom's hand gently touch her stomach than Huey's hand than her dad's hand."

Well im just a petting zoo animal.. "Jazmine said as her mom and dad laughed."

I feel a head. "Huey said."

I feel nothing. "Tom said."

I feel a head to. "Sarah said."

That's them. I just cant wait to see them. "Jazmine said."

Me to honey. And they'll grow up as beautiful and handsome as You and Huey. "Sarah said."


	16. Y'all are all I need

Daddy I have a ballet recital on Saturday are you coming?! "Bailey said as she ran in the living room with har dark blue tutu, white leotard, and neat bun since she just got from balley."

Um yeah I'm coming. "Riley said as he picked up Bailey and sat her on his lap."

Mommy said where spending the night at Granny's house on Friday daddy. "Michael said as he was tossing his basketball up and down in the air."

Hey where is mommy anyways? "Bailey asked."

She is coming home from work. "Riley said as he saw Michael act like a ninja with his toy nunchucks and bandana."

Daddy when I turn seven years old

Slow down now, yall just turned six two months ago Michael. "Riley said as he giggled."

And where in First grade now! Where not babies no more daddy. "Bailey said."

Yeah your right. "Riley said as the thought kinda made him feel blue."

Daddy I'm a ninja, HIYA OSHIMO NANI! "Michael said as he was swinging around his nunchucks and jumping around hitting his sister in the head by accident."

Stupid! "Bailey yelled out as she rubbed her head."

Aye watch your mouth. Michael sit down and did yall do y'all's homework? "Riley said."

Yes daddy. "Both Michael and Bailey said."

Lemme check it. "Riley said."

 _Later on Cindy came from work and gave Michael and Bailey a bath. Bailey wore a sofia the first onesie with her hair in a curly ponytail. Michael had on a teenage mutant ninja turtles onesie on with his hair the has grew to his middle back now in cornrows like Riley. Cindy didn't care if his hair grew, but she did when it came to a point where he would look like a girl with long hair if it grew like Bailey's._ Mommy uncle Ceaser said his baby is going to be the same age like our cousins. "Michael said."

Yep they are. "Cindy said as she turned off the stove. Cindy was making hamburgers and fries for dinner."

Where do babies come from mommy? "Bailey asked as Cindy and Riley started to look at each other."

Umm.. ummm.

I gotta go use the bathroom. "Cindy said as she walked out the kitchen avoiding the question for Riley to answer."

Um.. Bailey. So you see babies come from a mommy and daddy when they decide to have a baby. When they ask g.. god for a baby than he'll put it in the Mommy's tummy. "Riley said as he looked at the innocent children's eyes."

So god my daddy?! "Michael said in a confused voice."

What?! No I'm your daddy! "Riley said."

Than why do we need god?!!! "Bailey asked."

Because the stork! "Riley said as he was running out of solutions to tell them how babies are made."

Why are yall yelling? "Cindy said as she came back in the kitchen."

Daddy told us god is our daddy! "Michael said."

What?! No I said.. Cindy help me out please. "Riley said as he huffed."

Ok yall. Babies are made when an adult mommy and daddy kiss each other. "Cindy said as she grabbed out plates from the cabinet. Cindy heard Riley snicker a bit."

Ew... "Michael and Bailey said."

Wait but I saw you and mommy kiss daddy! Why dont yall have babies? "Bailey asked."

Because we didn't want more babies. "Cindy said."

Can I have a sister mommy please. "Bailey said as she hugged her mom's legs while walking."

No. Enough baby talk, and get off my leg Bailey. "Cindy said as she gave two plates of fries and a hamburger to Riley so he can carry his and Michael's to the table."

Fine. "Bailey said in a rude manner as she rolled her eyes and stomped her feet to the table."

You really must wanna go to bed Bailey with that attitude. "Cindy said as she saw her get in a chair, slouch, cross her arms, and push her food away."

It's not fair. "Bailey said as she poked at her lips while she still was mad."

Poke that lip back in. What's not fair? "Riley said as he took a bit of his hamburger."

I want to have a sister. "Bailey said."

We don't want anymore babies because yall are all we need. Now lighten up and eat your food. "Cindy said with a smile as she ruffled Bailey's curly ponytail making her laugh in her adorable baby laugh."

 _As the family of four finished their food Bailey and Michael headed to their room at 8:10 pm. They jumped on their bed for a while and went crazy until their parenta came in the room seeing they where still awake._

Ight yall, come on get in bed. "Riley said as he played airplane with Bailey then landed her on the bed covering her with her blanket."

Night mommy. "Michael said as he gave Cindy a kiss on the lip then had her tuck him in the bed as he had his Captain America toy beside him."

Night baby. "Cindy said as she turned off the light with Riley closing the door."

Daddy wait! "Bailey said as Cindy opened the door back."

What is it? "Riley asked Bailey."

You forgot to turn on the nightlight. "Bailey said."

My bad. Good night bee. "Riley said as he pressed the night light button on the kid's round black desk that showed light of stars as it was going in circles."

Goodnight daddy. "Bailey said as she closed her eyes."


	17. Peach and Andrew

_As 3 months past by Jazmine delivered two healthy beautiful babies. One of the babies names was Andrew. Andrew had caramel skin as a combination of both of his parents skin complexions. He also had nice dark brown curly afro hair. Jazmine thought he looked like his father in the face a lot. Since both babies where still in development no one could tell their eye color but good chances are that they'll be brown like Huey's eyes. Another one of the babies was a girl named Peach. Peach had the sams skin complexion as her brothers and hair type. She was the most beautiful baby Huey ever lead eyes on._ _It was two weeks later after Jazmine had her babies. It was a Saturday on October the 23. Jazmine was in her room on the bed breastfeeding the twins in peace and quiet while Huey read his_ _book._

Jazmine _wored a blue designed japanese robe_ _. Her hair was in a curly huge back puff like Huey always wears._

 _Huey wored a grey t-shirt and black sweatpants. His hair was in his usual back puff._

 _Peach wored a baby pink onesie while Andrew wored a baby blue onesie. Peach had a small white bow in her hair while andrew had on a white baby_ _hat that had his name on the front in cursive with blue print._

How are they? "Huey asked as he looked at the twins feasting off of their mom's nipples."

Their fine. I'm still trying to get used to doing this. It kinda makes my nipple hurt. "Jazmine said as she giggled."

Ye..ah. Didn't need to know the nipple part. "Huey said."

You've seen it many times Huey many. Here wanna hold her? "Jazmine asked as Peach broke away from her breast."

Yes. "Huey said as Jazmine carefully picked up Peach trying to not make her cry as she gave him to Huey."

 _As Huey cuddled his daughter in his hands and looked at her adorable face he knew inherited from Jazmine._ When I look at her I see you Huey. "Jazmine said as Michael broke away from her breast then Jazmine pulled her bra back up."

Me? Jazmine this is all you..

Her facial expressions. There like yours Huey. "Jazmine said as she cuddled Michael."

What facial expressions? "Huey said he repositioned peach making her lay her head in his shoulder."

Your eyebrows, and well you know what I mean jesus. "Jazmine said as she laughed and saw Michael burp out milk."

So should we let them visit Michael and Bailey today? "Huey asked as he saw Jazmine wipe off Michael's mouth with a napkin."

Sure why not. Besides they are their cousins. "Jazmine said."

Come on let's get dressed. "Huey said as he tried to lay down peach on the bed but she had her grip on his shirt which meant she didn't want to leave her father as she was about to cry."

Looks like she loves you. "Jazmine said as she laid Michael on the bed gently."

Can you come get her please. "Huey said."

Ok dad. "Jazmine joked as she tried to grab peach but she wouldn't budge."

Peach please. "Huey said as he tried to get her off of him but she would keep crying if she was unattached from Huey around this point."

Looks like you gotta get dressed with her. "Jazmine laughed."

I was just going to throw on jeans anyway.. "Huey said as he felt peach throw up on his shirt."

Now a shirt. "Jazmine said."


	18. Hi cousin

Aunt Jazmine Can I hold her?! Can I Can I Can I! "Bailey said loudly and excitedly causing Peach to cry as Bailey jumped up and down."

Quiet Bailey. "Cindy said giving a flick of her finger on Bailey's head."

It's ok C. "Jazmine said with a smile as she bounced Peach up and down to calm her from crying."

They have some beautiful hair there. Wonder where they got that from. "Riley said as he was holding Andrew in his hands."

Their parents. "Huey said smartly."

Uncle Huey can I see peach? "Michael asked as he was playing with his basketball from basketball practice."

Well she is not in the mood to be passed around to other's around this point. "Huey said as he heard Peach cry even more."

She's so loud! "Bailey said as she covered her ears with her hands."

Yeah I know. What does she want? Her diaper isn't full, she already ate

Milk. "Cindy said as she raised her eyebrows up and down with a smirk."

Yeah.. Maybe she wants Huey again. "Jazmine said as she finished her sentence."

Me? Not again.. "Huey said."

Take her now negro she is to loud. "Riley said."

Fine. "Huey said as he picked up his daughter from Jazmine and she calmed down not crying anymore."

Seems like she loves you. "Cindy said with a teasing voice."

Yeah it does. "Huey said."

When Peach grows up we can play with my dolls. "Bailey said as she sat on Jazmine's lap."

You she'll have to be around the age four to play dolls with you. "Huey said."

Why four? "Cindy asked."

Ever saw what a barbie doll looked like when you give it to a toddler? "Huey asked."

Ya know what. Four is a good age anyways. "Cindy said."

 _As a few hours past by Huey and Jazmine headed back home with the twins doing their daily routines. It was night at 8:30 pm and Jazmine was breastfeeding her twins before bedtime._

Huey can you get me some water please. "Jazmine said."

Ok. "Huey said getting up from his bed."

Hey Andrew, you sleepy. "Jazmine said as she talked to her baby like a baby."

Here. "Huey said as he came in the room giving Jazmine a cup of water."

Thank you baby. "Jazmine said as she took four gulps of her water then put it on the dresser next to the bed."

They went to sleep? "Huey asked."

Yeah, like angels. "Jazmine said as she gently rised up from the bed with Michael in her hands and put him in his crib with."

I still dont get why yall say she looks like me. "Huey said as he looked at the sleeping twins in the crib."

Maybe it's because you have strong genes. "Jazmine said as she walked to her bed and slid under the blanket."

Everyone has strong genes in my opinion. "Huey said as he slid jnder the blanket next and turned the light off."

Goodnight. "Jazmine said laying down on Huey's chest."

Goodnight. "Huey said."


	19. Christmas has green

It was a Christmas night at 6:30 pm and everyone was celebrating it at Grandad's house. Everyone finally got to see the twins eye color. Andrews eye color was brown while peaches eye color was green. Huey knew it was a recessive trait she had since brown eyes in his bloodline where dominant.

Jazmine wored a dark red dress with black tights and brown boots. She also had on diamond earrings with clear lipgloss. She had her hair in a low back puff.

Huey had on a dark red sweater, black jeans, and white sneakers. Like always his hair was in a back puff.

Cindy had on a plain white shirt, red knee length skirt with white tights and brown uggs. She had her hair in a long ponytail with curls from curling it up with a curling rod.

Riley had on a Christmas sweater with blue jeans and red sneakers. His hair was always in his usual long cornrow hairstyle.

Bailey wored a red sleeved dress that had a ribbon in the back. She also wored white flats and had her hair in a bun style that was parted in the middle of the bun to make it look like a heart, and she had on reindeer ears.

Michael had on a white sweater that had a Christmas tree in the middle. He also had on blue jeans, black sneakers, and had his hair in his usual curly hair textured french braids.

Peach had on a red onesie that had a hoodie with bear ears. She had a white bow in her head.

Andrew had on a green onesie that was the same kind as Peach's.

I wanna taste the lemos. "Bailey said."

No. "Cindy said as she sliced the lemons on the chopping board."

Please mommy just one. "Bailey said."

Why a lemon out of all the plates of cookies Aunt Jazmine made Bee. "Cindy said as she looked down at Bailey who had her afro Barbie doll in her hand."

Because I want something sour. Please mommy. "Bailey said as she did her puppy face."

Fine.. I'm supposed to use this for the stuffed fish. "Cindy said as she gave Bailey a slice of lemon."

Thanks mommy. "Bailey said as she ran to the living room where she saw her baby cousins inside the baby pin."

This is gonna be funny. "Caeser said as he saw Bailey enter the baby pin, but first took out all the seeds in the lemon before giving it to Andrew."

Is it good Andrew my man? "Riley said as he looked at Andrews facial expressions as he chewed on the lemon making an adorable sour face."

What are yall doing? "Huey asked as he walked over the baby pin then grabbed Andrew. Andrew threw the lemon on the floor as he despised the sour taste of it."

Where trying to see your twin taste a lemon for the first time. Good thing I took a picture of that. "Ceaser said as he saw Bailey pick the lemon up from the floor and saw his girlfriend walk in the living room with his baby Harmony."

Ceasers girlfriend name was Ariana Jackson. She had brown skin, brown eyes, a beautiful face, curly long dreads that reached her lower back and was styled in a bun on top but had her hair down. She also had a slim waist but thick in the thighs.

Caesers daughter was named Harmony Ceaser. Michael was ceasers first name but he liked being called Caeser. Harmkny had beautiful brown skin like Ariana, poofy curly black hair that had a baby headband on it, brown eyes, and a green christmas baby dress with a tiny bow in the back of the dress.

Hi Ms.Ariana! "Andrew said as he had his mouth stuffed with a cookies."

Andrew please swallow your food man. "Riley said."

Hi Andrew, how are you? "Ariana asked."

Im good. Im just waiting to open my Christmas presents to see what Santa got me. "Michael said as he put on his santa clause hat."

He gave you coal. "Bailey said as she was doing her barbie dolls hair."

No he didn't stupid. "Michael said."

Yes he did, and it's because I've been a good girl while you where bad all year. "Bailey said as she arched her eyebrows in a mad look."

No he didn't now hush before I pull your hair. "Michael said as he walked towards Bailey."

Your just mad because I have more hair than you. "Bailey said as she rolled her eyes."

Ohh! Shots fired."Caeser said as he balled his fist up oving it towards his mouth as he thought that was a good comeback."

How about yall hush. And yall both have long hair and the same hair. "Riley said as he felt frustrated feeling like his brother always felt at times."

Well heck.. Why you gotta sound like a Huey. "Grandad said."

What? How can yall act like a Huey. "Huey said as he had a little stank face with his mouth slightly open."

Be frustrated, say eh all the time, don't care what other say, and more. "Caeser said."

He does act like that true. "Riley said as he saw peach waking up in the baby pin."

Hey peach, look this is my dolls see. "Bailey said as she entered the baby pin, sat on her knees, then let peach hold her barbie doll."

I can put Harmony in their can I? "Ariana asked."

Why not. "Caeser said."

Ok, be right back. "Ariana said as she got up from the couch and slowly entered her legs in the baby pin laying Harmony down on the baby couch next to Peach."

Daddy, can I spend the night over my friend down this neighborhood house on Saturday? "Bailey asked as she looked at Riley."

Nope. I dont know her but if I see her parents than maybe. "Riley said as he crossed his arms."

Good parenting my man. "Caeser said as he shook his head in a yes way."

Indeed. "Huey said as he saw Michael try to pull his hair and started to laugh."

Fine. "Bailey said with a huff as she wanted to role her eyes."

Y'all it's the white girl that lives next to DuBois house.. "Huey said quietly as he knew what Bailey was talking about."

Oh her? I forgot her name. "Caeser said."

Still need to see her parents either way. "Riley said."

Most mature thing I've ever heard you say. "Huey said."

Aww look, Peach and Harmony are getting along. "Jazmine said as she came in the living room."

They'll be best of friends when they grow up. "Riley said with a childish voice."

I look up to it. "Huey said."

Then you gotta worry about boys when they reach the age thirteen. "Tom said as he was reminding to Huey."

He he he. "Riley said as he laughed at Huey in a evil manner."

And girls to Tom. "Sarah said."

I love peaches eyes, there so pretty and green like Aunt Jazzy. "Bailey said as she waved her barbie doll at Peach as her eyes followed where the doll went."

I think all of you have pretty eyes. No homo if your a boy. "Caeser said."

What does no ho

Ahhh ayee ayee Michael don't say that ok. "Riley said as he covered Michael's mouth hearing his muffled voice."

PEACH GIVE ME MY TOY BACK! BAD BABY! "Bailey said as she had a tug of war with her Barbie doll with Peach bjt Peach grabbed it from her with the baby strength ahe had and hit Bailey on the forehead making her say ouch. Peach didn't laugh at the sight of her cousin in pain but she put her slobbery baby mouth on the barbie dolls hand chewing it with her toothless mouth."

Are you ok Bailey? "Huey asked as he saw his niece rub her forehead."

Again.. That's all Huey. "Ceaser said as he couldn't stop laughing when Peach hit Bailey."

Your baby must be on steroids. Bee you ok? "Riley said as he walked over to the baby pin."

Peach, give me this. "Jazmine said as she entered the baby pin than tried to take away the Barbie doll from Peach but she kept whining as she had her grib on it."

Give me my Barbie back! "Bailey said angrily then sticked out her tongue as she snatched the toy out of Peach's hand which made cry loudly."

Bailey calm down. "Jazmine said picking up Peach then heard Harmony cry to join the party."

That's not how you treat your cousin. "Riley said as he held Baileys arm then got out the pen as she snatched her arm back to herself then stomped away to her mom in the kitchen."

Back when Huey and Riley where younger, if they ever acted like that to me I'd beat the hell out of them. "Grandad said."

Grandad you said a curse word. "Michael said."

Im old, I'm always gonna curse. "Grandad said."

 _As the babies stopped crying and everyone talked, played, and settled down. The women finished up the food and put it all on the kitchen table. Tom said praires for everyone as they bowed their heads, held each others hands, and closed their eyes. When done saying prairies, everyone ate good Christmas food and got full. Afterwards everyone was beginning to open their presents._ Daddy, Mommy I got a Doll House!! And a unicorn hat to! And a red haired barbie doll, and a brown ken, and

Ok we get it Bailey. "Cindy said as she laughed then fell her head on Riley's shoulder."

Daddy, I got a ninja turtle package, a nerf gun

A nerf gun? Who gave him that? "Jazmine asked as she gave a presant to Huey and Huey gave a present to Jazmine."

Whoops my bad. "Riley said as he giggled eviley."

Im hiding that you... know that right? "Cindy said as she gave Riley a preasant than gave him a kiss."

Merry Christmas Peach and Andrew. "Jazmine said as she cuddled her face on Andrew nose."

I'm still mad at peach. "Bailey said as she looked at peach with a disgust look."

You'll get over it. "Huey said."


	20. A Good Night Christmas

Are they sleep? "Huey said quietly as he saw Jazmine lay Andrew and Peach down in their crib in their room."

Yes honey. "Jazmine said as she felt Huey come behind her then look down at them."

This was the Best Christmas I ever had. "Jazmine said as she looked up at Huey who had his arms around her waist."

I may not be a fan of Christmas, but if I had to choose the best Christmas present, It would be you for giving me the life I have now. "Huey said as he saw Jazmine blush. Huey kissed Jazmine on the lips sofly."

Follow Me. "Jazmine giggled as she took Huey's hand walking to the bathroom and turned the room light off as Huey followed her then closed the door but didn't close it shut."

I see where this is going. "Huey said with Jazmine's arms pinned to the wall as he turned to light on."

We both do. "Jazmine said with her teeth over her bottom lip then took off Huey's sweatshirt."

 _Jazmine and Huey kissed each other as Huey slid of Jazmine's silk pink nightdress exposing her white bra and thong. Jazmine broke away from the kiss as she kissed Huey's neck, then down to his stomach, as she got on her knees unbuckling his belt. Jazmine slid down Huey's sweatpants and boxers showing his big penis. Jazmine first licked from the base to the shaft as Huey dried to keep his moans under control, but Jazmine heard him moan silently._

 _Jazmine slowly sucked Huey's tip as he held back his moans. She then went at a study tempo as she didn't want to go fast to make Huey moan loud._

Jaz. "Huey moaned silently as his wife went to work on him."

 _After a few more bobs Jazmine did she finished Huey off by sucking the tip faster and hard as she rubbed his penis as she swallowed his sperm. Huey grunted but not as loud as he knew he would if she went any type of fast on his member._

Now it's my turn. "Huey said with a smirk as he picked Jazmine from her hand and landed her on the wall, with her face facing the wall and her but perked."

Give me a nice Christmas gift daddy. "Jazmine moaned as Huey kissed her then her neck giving her a hickey as he unstrapped her bra and took off her white thong."

I'll give you the best. "Huey said as he slid his penis inside Jazmine's vagina furiously making her head fall back as she moaned silently and breathy."

 _Huey wrapped his hand around Jazmine's hips and put his free hand in the wall next to Jazmine's head. Huey kept thrusting inside Jazmine fast as it made her moans came out so he covered her mouth with his hand on the wall, while his hand on her waist moved up to her breast squeezing them till milk came out. Jazmine's face was flushed with red as she felt Huey penetrate deeper and faster which she loved when Huey did that._

Hue..y. Hue.y! "Jazmine screamed sounding muffled from Huey's hands as she felt her orgasm."

Shit. "Huey said as he flooded Jazmine's walls with his sperm."

 _Jazmine and Huey both where calming down as both of them heard one of the babies cry._

Damn. "Huey said as he got off Jazmine and went to the sink cleaning up then put on his clothes as he through Jazmine her clothes."

 _Huey and Jazmine headed out the bathroom and turned the light off then on in their bedroom. Jazmine picked up peach as she was whimpering and waking up. She was about to cry until Jazmine gave her, her warm bottle of milk she had on her dresser. Jazmine fed the bottle of milk to her until Peach's eyelids started to shut down._ _Huey who was beside Jazmine watched her put Peach back in her crib as she slept like an angel._

You ready for bed? "Jazmine asked Huey."

Who wouldn't be. "Huey said in a tired voice."


	21. Best Of Friends

_Four years past by and everyone was still happy as they could be. Peach and Andrew where 4 years old and learned how to talk while Bailey and Michael where 9 almost 10 years old. Everyone visited Grandad's house on a Saturday Morning on June the 2nd._ _The adults had on their usual clothes. Eddy and Rummy even came over for a visit._

Bailey _wored a white tank top with blue shorts, white nikes, and had a blue jacket tied around her waist. She had her hair in two side buns with a blue bow in the back._

 _Michael had on a red shirt that had LeBron James in the middle with grey sweatpants_ _and had on red sneakers. his hair was in cornrows and remained the same length from when he was a kid._

 _Peach_ _had on a white shirt with a green camo dress that matched her eye color, golden sandels with diamonds, and had her hair in a low braided ponytail that reached her butt. Her parents knew that her and Andrew would have a lot of hair by the age two._

 _Andrew had on a white shirt like his twin sister peach and camo pants with golden sneakers. His hair was in a curly big afro._

 _They_ look so cute Jazzy. "Cindy said as she saw Peach and Andrew

play toys together."

Thanks C. "Jazmine said."

Yeah damn right they look cute, look at the hair I mean. "Eddy said as he came into the living room with a soda along with his pap Rummy."

Did yall really come in my house, went through my fridge, and got y'all's hungry asses a soda. "Grandad said as he ruffled Andrew's soft hair."

Language please. "Peach said adorably as she made everyone gasp."

Smart kid. Welp we heading out, yall stay out of trouble. "Rummy said as him and eddy headed out."

Daddy I wanna play outside with Harmony. "Peach said as she had a barbie doll which was black since her father."

Me to daddy! "Harmony said to Caeser."

I need fresh air anyways. "Huey said."

I don't feel like getting up. "Caeser said as Ariana flicked him in the back of his head."

Mommy, Daddy I wanna go outside to and play with Sky. "Bailey said."

Fine you know what.. How about we all go outside for the heck of it. "Cindy said as she got up and saw the kids zoom outside."

Im not going out their, Imma sit here and watch my BET. "Grandad said as he sung The word BET."

Peach, Andrew slow down before yall fall. "Huey said."

Well my parents aren't in town so I guess they cant spend the night on next Friday. "Jazmine said as she grabbed out her purse getting sunscreen and putting it on all the kids, then herself, and last Huey as she treated him like a baby on purpose to tease him."

Hey maybe we should've gone to the pool today. "Riley said as he saw Bailey and her friend Sky play hopscotch and Andrew playing with two of his friends named Tyler and Aideen."

 _Sky was a girl that was Bailey's bestfriend since first grade. Sky had skin like Cindy but a tan, straight brown thick hair, brown eyes, a cute face and was a really smart. She was the same age as Bailey._

 _Tyler was a boy that was Michael's bestfriend. He had brown skin, puffy thick hair that was in a afro, and brown eyes. He was the same age as Michael._

 _Aideen was Tyler's cousin and had a slight crush on Bailey. He had light skin, curly thick long hair braided into two side braids with a white headband surrounding his head, brown eyes, and was the same age as Michael._

We should go to the pool tommorow. "Jazmine said as she let Cindy use her sunscreen."

Hell yeah we should. Do you see how hot it is out here? "Cindy said."

Obviously. "Huey said as he saw Peach play with Harmony on ring around a rousing while Andrew drew played hopscotch with his cousin Bailey and sky."

It's to hot to play ring around a wosie. "Peach said as she stopped spinning."

No it's not, we can use our superpowers remember. "Harmony said jumping up with her hands out."

 _Harmony was the same age as Peach. She had brown skin with a dark shade, her hair was twisted into four large twist that reached her middle back, she had dark brown eyes, and had Baret's at the ends of her twist._

No we don't. We have the power to stay on the ground and do nothing until it isn't hot. "Peach said as she rolled her eyes then grabed Harmony's hand."

What the... I was expecting her to believe she had powers. "Riley said."

Believe isn't in the dictionary of anyone who has blood from this fellow. "Cindy sakd as she touched Huey's puff making him look at her and move her hands."

Peach os everything ok honey? "Jazmine asked Peach as she saw her panting."

Im hot mommy, no im not ok. "Peach said with a crack in her voice as her eyebrows showed exhaustion and she panted."

Sometimes I forget she is four. "Riley said."

What? "The adults said."

What? "Peach and Harmony said."

Peach I found a cricket. "Andrew said as he made Peach and Harmony scream, but then they noticed their wasn't a cricket."

Andrew why do you always have to do this. "Huey said."

Because I'm bored Daddy. "Andrew said with a huff."

So your always bored? "Huey asked."

No, I'm bored right now, and hungry. Can we have McDonald's for lunch? "

He talks a lot. It's to hot to hear all these questions. "Cindy said as she ruffled Andrews big, soft, curly afro."

I don't talk a lot. "Andrew laughed."

Yes, you do. "Peach said as she tickled Andrew then they both hugged each other with Harmony to tag along."

Aww. "The adults said but Huey who only did a smirk."

Harmony, come on time to go home. "Caeser said as he came outside."

Daddy can we go to the pool tommorow with Peach? "Harmony asked as she held Caesers hand."

Sure why not. Later Afro, Reezy, Cmurph, and Jazzy. "Caeser said as he walked to his black jeep."

Bye Caeser "Everyone said."

Bye Uncle Caeser. "Andrew said."

Later Afro Jr. "Caeser said as her put Harmony in her car seat then got in his car driving off.'

Mommy can me and Sky hahave a sleepover on Friday? "Bailey asked."

Sure, I'll ask her parents if it's ok.

You and my parents get along I'm sure it'll be find. "Sky said as she Jumped on Bailey's back making her lose her balance then fell kn the ground."

Daddy I'm hungry. "Andrew said as he groaned like a zombie."

You'll eat when we leave. "Huey said as he saw Andrew

Im still wondering if Grandad is enjoying himself. Least he has the air conditioner. "Riley said."

Well we can go home now. It's six o'clock anyways. "Jazmine said as she looked at the time on her phone."

Yeah, I guess your right. First let's say bye to grandad. "Riley said as he called Michael and Bailey."

Yeah. "Huey said as Jazmine picked up peach and Andrew held Huey's hand."

Bye Michael. "Aideen and Tyler said."

Bye guys. "Michael said.'

Bye Bailey. "Both Aideen and Sky said then looked at each other as Sky didn't expect Aideen to say Bailey's name."

She's my bestfriend punk. "Sky said to Aideen then she ran home."

 _As everyone said their good byes, they went home going back to their nightly daily routines._


	22. Conquered Happiness

Mommy, I wanna help make dinner to. "Peach said as she watched her mom break up the thin pasta."

Sure Peach, you can stir it when I call you ok. "Jazmine said as she turned the stove on and put the thin pasta jn the pot of water."

Ok. "Peach said as she ran in the living room where she saw her brother playing the iPad and her father reading her newspaper."

Daddy look I drew a snake. "Andrew said getting on Huey's lap as Huey saw scribble scrabbles everywhere, but a snake he didn't see."

What kind of snake is that? "Huey said as he raised an eyebrow."

It's a pancake snake. "Andrew said."

Daddy can you play dolls with me please. I wanna play teacher. "Peach said as she gave her dad a barbie doll which was the kind Huey didn't like to play with, which was the Barbie doll with brown skin, blonde hair, and pretty much all thithings that aren't what most black people have as a white person does."

Where's the afro barbie doll? "Huey asked as he gave back peach the barbie doll."

Right herd Daddy. "Peach said as she gave Huey a black barbie doll with an afro."

Much better. "Huey said."

Oh hello my name is Ms. Reese and roday we are going to play all day. "Peach said as she moved ner Barbie doll."

I dont wanna play, I wanna read a book. "Huey said for the barbie doll."

No books or you will be a bad girl. "Peach said as she hit the barbie doll her dad had."

But books are for learning teacher. "Huey said."

ROAR! "Andrew said as he scared Peach with his dragon toy."

Ahh there's a dragon.. "Huey said without any enthusiasm."

Daddy run! "Peach said."

No thanks, let him eat me. "Huey said as Andrew took the toy and let his toy dinosaur eat it."

Nooo!!! "Peach said as Andrew laughed with evilness."

What are yall doing? "Jazmine said as she came in thw living room giving Peach and Andrew a juice pouch."

Playing toys, feeling like a child again. "Huey said."

You never played toys when you where a child. "Jazmine laughed."

Maybe I did, you never saw me when I'm gone. "Huey said as Andrew played with Huey's back puff."

Mommy, can I get a cookie? "Andrew asked as he was jumping on the couch."

No more sugar, look at you right now. "Huey said."

Honey he's hungry. It's just one. "Jazmine said as she saw Huey grab Andrew sitting him on his lap."

No Jazmine, anything will do but cookies. "Huey said."

Alright... I'll give them chips instead. "Jazmine said as she went in the Kitchen."

Andrew do you wanna play with me and Daddy? "Peach asked."

Sure, why not. "Andrew said."

Im the teacher. You are my student. "Peach said."

Can I please read a book Ms.Reese. "Huey said."

No! You must take a nap little girl. "Peach said."

 _Jazmine came back in the living room with paper napkins that had original lay chips on it._

Its eat time! "Andrew said as him and Peach ate their chips."

Y'all watch Daddy, while I'm in the kitchen ok.

Ok. "Peach and Andrew said as they giggled with food in their mouth."

Please.. "Huey said as he rolled his eyes."

Peach you can come stir the sauce and meat when your finished eating ok. "Jazmine said as she played with her thick low braided ponytail."

Ok mommy. "Peach said as she gave her a kiss on the cheek."

Daddy, do you want a chip? "Andrew asked nicely."

Im good. "Huey said as he ruffled Andrews afro making him laugh."

 _An hour past by and everyone was eating spaghetti at the round black dinner table. Peach and Andrew played with their food a bit by acting silly, but they knew when to stop as they got the "Don't do it." looks from Huey. Afterwards Peach and Andrew took a bath together as Jazmine cleaned them, while Huey was downstairs reading his newspaper in peace. After Peach and Andrew put on their pajamas they headed to their own rooms getting ready for bedtime._

Daddy can I sleep with you please. "Peach said as her mom tucked her in bed while she sat on the edge of it."

Peach no

Please. "Peach said in her usual innocent adorable voice as her green eyes looked at Jasmines green eyes."

Fine. "Huey said as Peach hugged him making him surprised. Hhey got up from the bed with Peach in his hand as ber head was on jis shoulder's."

 _Huey and Jazmine walked out of Peach's bedroom as they where encountered by Andrew, who came out from his room._

Let me guess, you want to sleep with us to Angie honey? "Jazmine asked as she booped Andrew's nose."

Yes mommy. Can dinosaur sleep with us to? "Andrew asked with his green giant dinosaur toy in his hand as Jazmine picked him up."

Of coarse he can. He's our family to. "Jazmine said as Andrew hugged her while she headed to her room."

 _Everyone went to sleep as Huey was in the middle of the bed with Peach laying on his chest while Jazmine had her head on his chest also, but had Andrew cuddled in her arms. Huey thought thjngs could never be better than having the most beautiful wife and bestfriend since childhood, and two super adorable children. After all the things he could've conquered in life je wanted to in his childhood, he conquered happiness which was better than anything he'd ask to conquer in his life._


	23. School was great

_1_ _year later. Everyone was at Huey and Jazmine's house as they got the children ready for school in their uniforms. The girls wore a white uniform shirt with black skirts, white high knee socks, and flats. The boys wore a white uniform shirt with black pants and black shoes. Bailey had a curly ponytail hairstyle while Michael had a low twisted ponytail, Andrew had a gigantic back puff like Huey, and peach had a gigantic high puff._

Today is your first day of school Peach. And your in kindergarten! "Jazmine said as she fluffed out Peach's Gigantic high puff."

I'm not ready mommy, I mean this is my first time at an actual school. "Peach said as she saw her brother playing his red DSI 3, with black headphones on his ear. Jazmine gave Peach her pink lunchbag as she prepared lunch for Andrew and Peach before school began."

That's one big afro puff you got their. "Riley said as he touched Peach's puff."

Thanks uncle Riley. "Peach said."

And dont worry about it girl, Your bestfriend harmony will be their. "Cindy said."

I've been in school since kindergarden Peach. "Bailey said as she look in her tiny mirror like the princess she was, looking for any messed up spots on her face which weren't there."

Good for you girl. "Peach said sarcastically."

Hey yall we should go now. Andrew turn it off now. "Huey said."

Fine. I hate school already. "Andrew said as he turned off his Dsi 3, and disconnected his headphones from it leaving it around his neck as an accessory."

I was just like that my man when I was your age. "Riley said as he was pretending to choke Andrew with his arms making him laugh."

 _Everyone headed out the house as the kids got in the car and headed off to school._ _The adults went inside the building to show the kids their classes as they saw kids already in their. Peach and Andrew had the same class in a room with a teacher named Ms. Finkley._

Harmony! "Peach said as she waved at her bestfriend since being a baby. Harmony had on the same uniform Peach had and her skin was a little darker, more clear and beautiful from when she was a baby, and had her hair in a high twisted ponytail with her thick hair which reaches to her middle back."

Peach!!!

Um excise me, I said no talking in my class. "Ms. Finkley sai in a serious but scary manner to Harmony."

Sorry miss. "Harmony said as she wanted to role her eyes."

 _Ms. Finkley was a women who looked in her late 30's. She had straight her that was curled to her shoulders, brown skin, and had on a brown business jacket with a white shirt underneath and brown pants._ Sorry Ms. "Harmony said."

Hi how can I help yall? "Ms.Finkley asked as she handshaked thr four adults hands."

Hi where the Freemans. Where here to deliver these two to a teacher's classroom who's name is Ms.Finkley, which is you right? "Huey said as he hoped he didn't sound smart."

Well yes. Yall will take a seat over their. "Ms. Finkley said as she pointed Andrew, and Peach where to sit in the individual desk."

And the Freeman family, I shall notify you for any disruptive behaviors in my class your kids do or anything that is important. "Ms.Finkley said."

Ok, thanks. Bye yall, love you. "Riley said as he waved the four kids goodbye then left the class."

Bye Daddy. Save meee."Peach said silently."

Bye. "Huey said as he smirked and giggled to himself fhen left the class with Jazmine."

Ok class, I will explain a few rules before we get started on learning. In this class we qill learn the alphabet, numbers, counting,colors, and so much more. "Ms.Finkley said."

 _As three hours and thirty minutes went by it was 11:30. Everyone was in the cafeteria eating lunch. Peach and Andrew ate home lunch while Bailey and Michael ate school lunch. Bailey introduced three of her best friends named Kiara, Milo, and Queen besides Sky to Andrew and Peach. The four kids in the Freeman family all sat at the same table. The tables where a circular shape and where blue, while the cafeteria played classical music like Mozart._

These are my cousins yall, their names are Peach and Andrew. "Bailey said."

Hi. "The three group of girls said as they where mostly saying it to Andrew who looked adorable as a baby to them."

Hey. "Andrew and Peach said."

Yall bring y'all's own lunch. "The girl asked with brown skin, brown and black braids combined that reached to her back, brown eyes, and the girls school uniform. Her name was Milo."

Yeah we do. "Peach said with a smirk."

Why? "A girl asked with french braids, Light skin, brown eyes, and a girl's school uniform all girls wore. Her name was kiara."

Because our dad doesn't want us to get poisoned by the white mans food. "Andrew said as he rolled his eyes and shook his head."

Oh. You have pretty eyes, are those real? I never saw a girl like you with green eyes. "A girl said to Peach with a curly afro that had a pick in her head as an accessory, brown skin, brown eyes, and a girls uniform. Her name was Queen."

Who? My eyes? Why wouldn't they be real. "Peach said with confusion as she swallowed her peanut butter and jelly sandwich."

Because I always see kids with mine or almost to my skin color with only brown eyes. "Queen said."

I think brown eyes are beautiful. "Andrew said as the girls where in awe then walked back too their table."

We'll it's almost time for recess. "Harmony said as she ate her sandwich."

What's recess? "Peach asked."

You don't know what recess is? It is the most funnest thing of all of school time. "Harmony said."

Yeah, what she said. "Michael said."

Shush Mikey. "Bailey said."

You shush heifer. "Michael said as Bailey swung her hand over the back of his neck squeezing it, causing him to be in pain."

 _30 minutes went by and all the children in kindergarten where playing outside in the sunny warm climate. Andrew was on the monkey bars upside down as he was dangling from his upper body, while he grabbed the Dsi 3 he sneaked with him and played it with his headphones. Peach was about to climb the monkey bars to, to be with Andrew. Bailey was on sitting the_ _balance beam with her friends, and Michael played tag with his classmates._

You can do it Peach, I believe in you. "Andrew said as he was still upside down on the monkey bars."

I can do this, I can do this. "Peach said to herself with a deep breath in as she jumped to a monkey bar and made her way across."

Excuse me, what are you doing? "A girl with an indian accent asked with a really light skin complexion, thick long black hair in a genie braid, brown eyes, and the girls school uniform."

I am having fun. "Andrew said as he heard Peach scream."

Andrew, I'm slipping! "Peach said as one of her hands slid off the monkey bars from the friction there was, while her body was dangling."

Peach grab my hand! "Andrew said as he held his Dsi 3 with one hand."

Ahh! "Peach screamed as she let go of the Monkey bars until someone ran as they planned to catch her, but failed. The stranger still broke her fall."

Ouch. "A boy said as Peach was still on him."

Im sorry, I am so sorry! "Peach said as she got up and gave the boy a hand."

It's ok. Are you ok? "The boy asked."

 _The boy had a light skin complexion like Michael and Bailey, Curly golden hair that was in a man bun, green eyes like Peach as he looked at her eyes, and the boys school uniform._

I'm fine. "Peach said."

Hey man, I was playing with her. "Andrew said as he fell down from the monkey bars landing on his feet."

Andrew show some manners. "Peach said."

My bad. My names Haiti Simpson. "Haiti said as he gave a hand out to the twins to shake."

My name is Peach. "Peach said in a jolly voice as she shook Haiti's hand."

Student's it is time for class now. "Ms.Finkley said as she rung a tiny bell waiting for her class to be in a nice and neat line."

I'll see you later Peach. "Haiti said as he waved his hand bye. He saw Andrew's face which was kinda unpleasant to see as he looked angry at him."

 _A few hours went by and it was 2:30 pm. Andrew,Peach, Michael, and Bailey all wited to get picked up since they where all car riders. Harmony was supposed to be picked uup along with them to._

Why can't we ride the bus? "Peach asked the three freemans."

I don't know? Maybe it's because the bus drivers eat whoever is on the bus. "Michael said with an evil look as he was scaring Peach."

Shut up Michael.. They only ride the bus because their mommy and daddies tell them to. "Bailey said as she was looking in the mirror on her pink iPhone 5."

Hey princess how about you kiss my "Michael froze when a black car pulled up. Inside the driver's seat was Cindy who got out the car."

Mommy! "Bailey said as she ran to her mom and hugged her."

Hey. "Cindy said."

Hey Aunt Cindy. "Peach and Andrew said as they hugged Cindy too."

How was the first day of 5th grade? "Cindy asked Michael and Bailey."

It was good. "Michael said as he got in the car."

Aye Peach, Andrew how was Kindergarten? "Cindy asked them as she helped them get in the car seats she put in their and buckled them in."

It was fun, we played outside, we had nap time, we colored, we-

Ok, sounds like kindergarten was fun I see. "Cindy said with laughter as she started the car."

Harmony, wait. let me buckle in your seatbelt I forgot about you sorry. "Cindy said as she reached her body over the seat and buckled in Harmony."

Uh hum.. seatbelts Michael and Bailey. "Cindy said as she waited for Michael and Bailey to strap on their seatbelts and buckle it in."

 _Cindy was on the road driving her way back to Huey and Jazmine's house to drop off Peach, Andrew, and Harmony._

Mommy can we eat Burger King for dinner? "Bailey asked nicely."

I was going to make spaghetti and meatballs for dinner Bee. "Cindy said as she arrived at the house and parked her car."

I love spaghetti. "Bailey said as she looked at her barbie doll then got out of the car helping out her cousins along with her mom."

 _Cindy rung the doorbell to Hiey and Jazmine's house as she waited to hear someone unlock the door. Jazmine unlocked the door as she saw her kids hugged her excitedly._

Hey Jazzy, what have you been up to? "Cindy said as she went inside the house seeing Jazmine close the door."

Nothing at all. All I had this day was peace and quite. "Jazmine said."

Sounds like something Huey would say. "Cindy said with a giggle."

Hey where is uncle Huey anyways Aunt Jazmine? "Bailey asked."

He has work. "Jazmine said."

I don't want daddy at work mommy. "Peach said as she went over to the couch and sat on it."

We'll unless you don't want to have a whole collection of barbie dolls, that is what work is for. "Jazmine said as she sat on the couch next to Peach."

We'll where about to head home Jazzy. Bye. "Cindy said as she hugged her niece, nephew, and Jazmine."

Ok, Bye C. "Jazmine said."

Bye Aunt Jazmine, bye Peach and Andrew. "Michael and Bailey said as they left."

So how was school. "Jazmine asked her beloved twins."

It was fun! "Peach said."

Peach was talking to a boy. "Andrew said without emotion."

He saved me from dying from the monkey bars. "Peach said rolling her eyes."

Is he cute? "Jazmine said jokingly as she tickled Peach in her lap."

No! ha ha, Mom stop tickling me.. I hate being tickled! "Peach said as she couldn't stop laughing."

Alright I'll stop. Do y'all have any homework? "Jazmine asked."

No mommy. "Andrew said as he got the remote and turned on the tv."

Hey, me and your father are thinking about having another baby. "Jazmine said to Peach silently."

A BABY! "Peach said out loud but had her mom cover her mouth."

Shhh. It's a secret so you cant tell anyone until we decide.. ok. "Jazmine said as Peach nodded her head in a yes way which made Jazmine laugh a little."

 _A few hours past by and it was 6:30 pm which was the time Huey arrived home. Jazmine was making dinner with the help from Peach who wanted to stir a pot of vegetable soup while her mom cutted up the_ _tomatoes and onions._

Daddy, Peach was talking to a boy at school. "Andrew said as Huey looked up from his newspaper with a confused shocked look."

What? When was this today? "Huey said as Andrew stood up on the couch."

She was falling from the monkey bars, then her prince charming named Haiti saves her. And she didn't play with me afterwards, and we always play together. "Andrew said as the thought got him mad."

Hey yall can come eat dinner. "Jazmine said."

 _Everyone went to the table as Jazmine placed their meals on the table._

Daddy can I have soda? "Andrew asked as he didn't touch his hot bowl of vegetable soup yet."

Nope. Soda is not good for you, and remember last night's incident Andrew. "Huey said as he heard Andrew groan."

Here you can get water with your flavored water cup Angie. "Jazmine said as she put Andrew's designed marvel cup filled with water on the table next to him."

Ok. "Andrew said quietly as he wanted to huff."

Yay water. "Huey said not excitedly."

Daddy can I have a sport like Bailey? "Peach asked as her mom wiped her mouth with a napkin."

Maybe when your six. "Huey said."

 _After everyone finished their food Jazmine cleaned up the kitchen with the help from Huey also. Jazmine gave Andrew and Peach a bath then put their pajamas on. Peach had on a sleeveless light pink pajama dress that had a cute monkey in the middle, with pink socks, and had her hair in_ _two pig side afro puffs. Andrew had on his superman sleeveless pajama shirt that had pajama pants to match with. His hair was in a back puff._

 _Jazmine afterwards through on her pajamas which was a baby blue knee length silk night gown. She put her hair in two long french braids that touched her knees, but her hair was floor length it's just her hair type that made it to her knees._

 _Huey had on a dark blue t-shirt with greay sweatshorts that was at his knee, and had his hair in a back puff._

Mommy can Harmony come spend thw night here on Saturday? "Peach asked as Jazmine tucked her in bed."

I'll ask Ceaser to see if it's ok. Good night Peach. "Jazmine said as she gave Peach a good night kiss on her lovely heart shaped Forehead."

Night mommy. Wait I need to give daddy a goodnight kiss to. "Peach said as Huey walked over to her bed and felt her lip kiss hiss cheek."

Night Peach. "Huey said as he turned on her pink nightlight on her dresser, turned the light off, and closed her door."


	24. That Night

Huey and Jazmine both entered their room, Jazmine closed the door behind them and locked it for what she had in mind.

What are you tryna do Jaz. "Huey said with a smirk on his face as He had his arms wrapped around Jazmine."

You already know Huey. "Jazmine said with a sexy smile on her face as she kissed Huey on his lips. Jazmine grabbed Huey's hand leading them towards the bed as she fell on top of him."

What if they here us? "Huey asked as Jazmine removed his shirt."

They won't as long as where quiet. "Jazmine said as she cupped Huey's face with her hands."

Huey moved his hands to Jazmine's waist removing her silk dress, exposing her white lingerie.

Do you think where ready for another one? "Huey asked Jazmine."

I know we are. "Jazmine said as she felt Huey's hand unstrap her bra making it fall down. Jazmine blushed as Huey massaged her breast then sucked her nipple while massaging the other breast."

Jazmine kissed Huey again then she slowly kissed down his neck, to his chest then slid down his sweat shorts mid way only to expose his whole package.

Hey honey, do you want to have me while I do this? "Jazmine asked as she rubbed the head of his penis making Huey breath a little harder."

It'll be a pleasure. "Huey said with a smirk as Jazmine threw off her lingerie and hovered her body over Huey's head."

Whoever wins gets to be dominated tonight. "Jazmine said with a naughty look as she put her mouth on Huey's penis sucking it slowly.

Huey who was controlling his moans as Jazmine sucked on his penis licked her vagina then inserted his tongue in it as it pleasured Jazmine. Jazmine and Huey's favorite position to pleasure each other when they gave each other orgies was the 69 position which they are in right now. Jazmine tried to go deeper on Huey's penis as she gagged but didn't take her mouth off of it. Huey who grunted a little louder as he felt his orgasm about to come penetrated Jazmine's vagina with his tongue while she put more suction jn her cheeks as she bobbed up and down on Huey's penis. Jazmine then sucked the sides of Huey's penis like it was a popsicle making his penis rock hard. Jazmine was the first one tk let out her orgasm as she felt Huey's tongue move rapidly inside her as she heard him suck on her vagina and swallow her sweet juices as he pinched her nipple on her bouncing breast.

Huey. "Jazmine moaned as she tried to make sure she wasn't loud. Jazmine kept sucking Huey afterwards to make sure he has his orgasm

Jaz.. mine. "Huey said in a heavy breath as he released his load of sperm. Jazmine who didn't stop, sucked Huey's penis again and cleaned him off. She then sucked the head of his penis as she still rubbed his member up and down until he was dry."

I guess I win. "Huey said as Jazmine crawled back her way too Huey's face as he was calming down from his orgasm."

You always have to win do you. "Jazmine said as Huey flipped on top of her kicking off his sweatshorts to the floor."

Maybe. "Huey said with a sexy look as he kissed Jazmine. Huey reached his hand to the lamp on his dresser and turned the light off. He then threw the blanket over his and Jazmine."

Huey entered his penis slowly into Jazmine as they both moaned. Huey thrusted his penis inside Jazmine's vagina at a steady tempo as he felt himself getting harder while he felt her wet walls.

Huey...Ahh. "Jazmine moaned as she felt like she couldn't control her moans as she felt Huey's member go deeper inside of her making the bed creak."

Huey controlled his moans and grunts as he moved faster inside of Jazmine. His eyebrows where in pleasure as his mouth was open clenching for air as he was breathing harder. Huey had his elbows next to Jazmine while she had her arms over them and her feet tied on his lower back.

Huey...Pl.. Please. Give.. give it.. to me. "Jazmine moaned. She couldn't even say full sentences as she had her eyes in tne back of her head. Jazmine always loved how Huey was rough whenever he dominated her."

 _Huey thrusted harder and deeper hitting her cervix. Huey laid his head on Jazmine's shoulder as he started to feel his orgasm take over him. Huey grunted as he felt himself thrust inside of Jazmine while spilling his warm sticky seed into her. Huey and Jazmine both where calming down from their peaks as the room was filled with hard breathing and moans._

 _Huey rolled off of Jazmine who was still calming down as he ran his fingers through his hair while he had his head laid down._

Fine, you win at everything. "Jazmine said with a yawn as she laid her head on Huey's chest feeling his hand on her poofy hair."

I wouldn't say that. Im just good at mostly everything. "Huey said with a smirk."

Yeah yeah. "Jazmine said as her hand was playing with Huey's hand that had a african like bead braclet."

My grandad gave it to me. He said it was my mom's. "Huey said as he played with Jazmine's small feminine hands."

What was your mom like? "Jazmine asked as she looked up at Huey."

Like you. "Huey said as he took the braclet off his hand and slid it on Jazmine's."

How old where you when she died? "Jazmine asked as she felt Huey pick her hair that made her feel relaxed."

Four. I dont really remember her though but I have a few memories of her. "Huey said as he felt a little blue from the moments he had with his mom."

What memories do you remember from her? "Jazmine said as she played with Huey's chest."

Going to a baseball game with her and my dad. She always liked to scream out for her favorite team, the Yorkies. Whenever Riley acted ip at the game she just put a flick on his head. I thought it was funny how he would always say ouch. "Huey said with a smirk."

Your mom must've been a good mother. Wish I could see her. "Jazmine said as she raised her head from Huey's chest."

And you are a good image of her. Smart, a great mom, and the most beautiful woman I ever saw. "Huey said as Jazmine was speechless. Huey moved his lips to Jazmine's as they both fought for dominance, of coarse Huey always dominated Jazmine's tongue."


	25. New Year's And Family

_Four Months past by and it was January on New Years. Jazmine's stomach grew bigger from the baby or babies she'll check out inside her on February. Everyone including friends where at Huey and Jazmines house even grandad to celebrate a New Year._

Andrew what are you playing? "Harmony asked as she saw Andrew focused on the television."

Mario. "Andrew said as he was like a zombie."

Can I play? "Peach's new bestfriend named Haiti asked."

Ehhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh. "Andrew said as he wanted to say no but would feel bad."

Andrew can you please share. "Jazmine demaded as she saw the adults talking to each other."

Fine. "Andrew huffed as he gave the wii remote to Harmony first."

Now that wasn't so bad was it. "Jazmine said as Andrew followed her in the kitchen where most if the women where helping out with the food."

It was. "Andrew whined as he slouched while he walked in a penguin like walk."

Poor Angie, you had to give up your game? "Cindy said as she ruffled his afro."

No.. I justed wanted to cook with the ladies. "Andrew said as the women laughed."

 _Meanwhile in the living room_ Grandpa do you wanna play dolls? "Peach asked as she sat on Tom's lap."

Sure why not honey. I call the boy. "Tom said."

Can I play to? "Sarah asked Peach."

Yes you can play as Elena of Avolor. "Peach said as her grandparents where in aww."

I want wine... "Grandad said."

Your alcoholic days are over old man. "Riley said."

Boy who you calling old? If I have the energy to whoop your behind right now, I can never be old. "Grandad said as Bailey sat next to him."

Peach I brought my dolls over here to. You and me can play also. "Bailey said as she touched Peach's poofball."

Why is Mario dying? "Harmony said as she pressed random buttons on the wii remote making Mario do random things on the game Mario super bros."

Oooh, I wanna play Mario with Harmony and Haiti instead. Bye Bailey. "Peach said Jumping from the couch as she slid on the wii controller on her wrist then turned it on."

Aye Huey, what have yall planned on making this one? "Caeser asked with a smirk."

I'm still working on the name. "Huey said as he looked up from his newspaper."

What if it's twins again? he he he. "Riley said with a slight evil laugh."

Then it'll just be a whole set of offsprings of Huey's. "Caeser said as his wife Ariana layed her head on his shoulder."

Turn the channel please. Let's watch BET. "Ariana said."

BET is cancer. "Huey said."

I wanna play Just Dance 2017. "Peach said as she took out the Mario game and saw Andrew walk back in the living room."

Why.. "Andrew said since he was still playing his Mario game."

Hey do yall wanna play Just Dance with us? "Harmony asked the people who weren't at the wii."

I will. "Bailey said as she gently laid her Merida barbie doll on the couch will her barbie brush and ran to the other kids."

Sounds fun. "Tom and Sarah said with a smile as they walked over."

Im good. "Huey said."

Dance Negro. "Caeser said."

You dance. "Huey said back."

Im to lazy right now. "Caeser said."

Then so am I. "Huey said as he read his newspaper back."

Oooooh! Let's play the song last Christmas! "Peach said as she jumped up."

Here I wanna play! "Haiti said as his mom walmed over to where he was."

 _Haiti's moms name was Jewel Johnson. She was a pretty black women that had brown skin, nice curly afro like hair, brown eyes, and a slim body._ It's only a two player. "Andrew said as he looked at the characters."

Me and Haiti can play this first. "Peach said as she clicked on the girl elf character with her controller as she saw Haiti click the boy elf with his controller."

Then can we play make it Jingle? "Michael asked as he saw the dance about to start."

Sure. You can do that one. "Andrew said with a giggle as his cousin ruffled his hair."

 _Last Christmas, I gave you my heart. But the very next day, you gave it away. This year, too set me from tears. I'll give it to someone special._ Aw this is so cute! "Jazmine said with a squel as she saw her daughter dance to the song on the game with her friend Haiti."

Why is everything so touchy. "Huey said as he didn't like jt when his daughter danced with a boy."

Oops, someone jealous. "Riley said."

Ha Ha! "Caeser laughed with Ariana."

No.. I'm just a very.. very

Overprotective father. "Cindy finished off for Huey."

 _This year, to save me from tears I'll give it to someone special.. special. Oooh. Oooh my baby. Haiti and Peach both hugged each other and went in a twirl as they tried to follow the moves._ Yall got this on camera? "Cindy asked as she recoreded from her phone."

Who wouldn't have it on camera. "Jazmine said as she recorded the kids dancing."

 _After the song ended Michael started to play solo on a Just Dance song. He clicked on a song named "make it jiggle" which had someone in a reindeer costume dancing._ _It's Christmas, HO HO HO!_ Michael I beg you, you don't have to do this. "Bailey said as she look at her brother with embarrassment as he started to dance."

HA! I know I won't delete this! "Cindy said as she laughed uncontrollably."

 _Make it jiggle, Make it Jiggle, Make it Jiggle, Make it Juggle, Make it Jiggle, Make it Jiggle, Make it Jiggle, Make it Jiggle. Michael trolled everyone as he did the dance of the twerking reindeer on Just Dance._ Michael... What... The... F

 _An hour past by and everyone was at the dinner table eating delicious New Years food such as seafood like crab cakes, stuffing, cranberry sauce, and more. Everyone ate until they where full. Later on Afterwards everyone chilled in the living room like a family until they got ready to go. Everyone left at 9:30 pm and the twins where sleep in their room. Huey and Jazmine went off to bed afferwards as Jazmine slept on her side while Huey cuddled her._


	26. IT'S A GIRL

_A month past by and it was February. Huey and Jazmine found out the gender on their new baby. Huey was relieved that he didn't get another set of twins but if he did he'd still love them. Huey, Jazmine and their kids where home along with a visit from their grandparents Tom and Sarah who congratulated them._

Awww, it's a girl. "Sarah said as she rubbed Jazmine's stomach."

Yeah im so exited about it. I actually thought it would be twins again. "Jazmine said with a giggle."

Noope. Two twins is enough. "Huey said."

At first I actually thought Huey and his brother where twins. "Tom said."

What? "Huey said with confusion."

I dont blame him dad. They do look alike. "Jazmine laughed as she saw Peach walk towards her and petted her head."

Mommy what will be the babies name? "Peach asked in a cute innocent manner that made the adults in aww but Huey who just smirked."

Where still thinking about it. "Jazmine said to Peach."

We can name her Puss and boots! "Andrew said excitedly."

What? Puss and boots sounds really interesting there. "Huey said as he saw Andrew with his cheerful self bounce around."

No daddy don't name her that. We can name her Princess! "Peach said."

How about we let mommy and daddy choose the names. "Sarah said as she laughed at the twins."

Fine. "The twins groaned."

Wow I remember when Jazmine was like that... Until.. Until

Me. "Huey said to Tom."


	27. Rosa Freeman

_Three months past by and Jazmine delivered a beautiful healthy baby named Rosa. Rosa had light skin, dark brown afro curly short hair, her eyes haven't opened up yet so no one knows the color. She was a very adorable baby that had nice soft pink lips and was really calm. She usually cried whenever she makes an accident in her diaper or when she was hungry._ _Jazmine was in Rosa's baby pink designed room as she nursed her on the rocking chair. Rosa's room used to be Huey's meditation room and martial arts but he moved it to the rooms in his basement. Jazmine wored a scallop hollow out hem Bardot dress with her hair in two long french braids with her light brownish golden hair._ Mommy. "Peach whispered as she peeped inside of Rosa's room."

Shh. Come in you wanna see her? "Jazmine said silently as the little baby suckles off of her nipple hearing her breath as she takes gulps of milk."

Yes please. "Peach said as she entered the room the closed the door behind her."

She looks like you baby. "Jazmine said to peach pinching her nose in a playful manner."

Really? I think she looks like a princess. "Peach said as she looked at her baby sister doing something to her mom she didn't understand."

Which is you. "Jazmine said."

Mommy, what is Rosa doing. "Peach said with a confused look watching her sister suck on her mom's chest."

Ohh uhh.. She's drinking milk. "Jazmine said as she didn't want to get all into talking to her daughter about breastfeeding."

How? "Peach asked as she moved her finger towards her mom's breast poking it."

You see Peach, when after a mom has a baby, the baby drinks from your.. your.. boobies. "Jazmine said with a giigle since boobies was the simplest way to explain to peach since she loved to use that word whenever she played."

Ew. "Peach said as she saw Rosa break away from her mom's nipples seeing milk run down her mouth which Jazmine wiped off."

Where's daddy? "Jazmine asked the child."

Right here. "Hhey said as he walked in Rosa's room with Andrew who was scared so he hid behind Huey."

Look Rosa, it's daddy. You wanna see daddy? "Jazmine said in a motherese voice."

 _Huey gently picked up Rosa from Jazmine as she had a thin soft baby blanket wrapped around her body seeing her move her hands in a boxer punch move._ Rosa is the perfect name for her. "Huey said as he removed the blanket off of her head, rubbing her poofy curly hair."

Why would you say? "Jazmine asked as she pulled her upper part of her dress over her chest."

Rosa also means rose in the latin root language, which she is. And Rosa is also another one of my favorite civil rights activist that refused to give up her seat on the buy to end integration. "Huey said as he saw Jazmine stand up."I love the name also mostly because she smells like a rose. "Jazmine giggled as she still saw Andrew being shy."

Don't be shy Andrew, she is your sister. Your a big brother. "Jazmine said as she grabbed Andrew's hand making him walk towards her."

When will Bailey, Michael, and Harmony come over? "Peach asked."

Somewhere around six o'clock. "Huey said while giving Rosa back to Jazmine gently."

Six o'clock is soooo long. "Peach said as she growled."

You'll make it. "Huey said as he picked up Peach."


	28. Baby Steps

_5 months past by and thw family grew wvwn happier andd healthier. Everyone saw Rosa's eye color, it was brown and had the beautiful shape like her mother's. It was 8:45 am in the summer, and the twins of Huey and Jazmine where wide awake while Huey and Jazmine where in thejr room still sleep with the baby girl Rosa laying on top of Jazmine._

 _Huey started to wake up as he slowly opened his eyes for them to adjust. He felt something move on his chest, when he opened his eyes it was rosa who happened to wiggle her way towards him._

Seems like your awake. How did you sleep? "Huey asked Rosa as he picked her up by under hee arms seeing the baby move her tiny feet."

 _Rosa responded back to Huey with her baby gibberish talk as Huey pretended like he understood her._

That's good, that's good. "Huey said with a smirk as Rosa put her fist in her mouth. Huey saw Jazmine turn around on the bed as she started to wake up."

Morning honey. "Jazmine yawned as she stood up on the bed while rubbing her eyes."

Mommy, daddy I'm hungry. "Peach said as she opened her parents door then walked over to the bed."

Where all hungry, we just woke up. "Huey said as Peach got on the bed with her mom and dad."

Can we get IHOP, plllleeease! "Peach said excitedly hugging Huey."

Ehhhhh... Maybe. "Huey said as he ruffled her afro that was a back puff but fell out when she was sleeping."

Maybe always means yes from Daddy, Mommy. "Peach said as she grabbed Rosa from her dad's arms and snuggled her face."

To be honest it does. "Jazmine giggled."

Who said it did? "Huey aaked as he lifted an eyebrow."

Are we going to IHOP still? "Peach asked as she tested her father."

Fine. "Huey said."

Told ya. "Jazmine teased as she grabbed Rosa from Peach and got up from the bed."

Where's Andrew? "Huey asked getting up from the bed with Peach."

He's playing games. "Peach said as she left the room going into her room."

Obviously. "Huey said."

You know we should get them into a hobby, their almost seven now. "Jazmine said as she went to the bathroom with Rosa and turned the light on."

I dont know, how about at nine

Now Huey. "Jazmine said with a smile."

They are six.. "Huey said as he walked in the bathroom then closed the door

Stop treating them like babies. "Jazmine said as she got shocked by the noise outside."

 _Huey and Jazmine heard the noise outside the bathroom as it seemed that Peach and Andrew where screaming and hollering._

I'll get them. "Huey said giving Jazmine a I state my case look."

 _Meanwhile when Jazmine is in the bathroom, she turned on the bath seeing Rosa put her hands in the water._

You love the water Rosa? "Jazmine said as she saw Huey come back in the bathroom."

Fine.. What hobby do you think is good for them. "Huey said as he saw the water rapidly fill the tub."

Well Peach can join gymnastics. She's really energetic and flexible, like you except the energetic part. "Jazmine giggled as she took Rosa's baby pajama dress off and then her clothes."

I can be energetic. "Huey said as he took off his shirt and tied his hair in a back puff."

I mean like exited energetic. I never seen you act exited. "Jazmine said as she entered the tub with rosa secured in her hands."

I can act exited energetic. I just don't show it, and I know your going to say obviously. "Huey said as he entered the tub with Jazmine and Rosa."

Obviously. "Jazmine giggled as she grabbed a wash cloth and added baby soap on it to clean Rosa."

And what about Andrew? "Huey asked cleaning his chest as he looked at Jazmine."

I was thinking umm. I don't know.. "Jazmine said as she felt Rosa put her mouth on her nipple since she was hungry, she washed her as she was eating."

How about martial arts? "Huey said with a smirk as Jazmine looked at him in a funny way."

Why.. you want him to be the reflection of you huh? "Jazmine giggled."

No.. Well kinda. But I think it'll suit him. "Huey said as he squeezed the water out of his rag."

Ehh isn't that actually dangerous? "Jazmine asked as she saw Rosa trying to grab her wet poofy hair."

Not if you start out as a white belt and no. "Huey said."

I guess. "Jazmine huffed."

Mommy I need help doing my hair. "Peach said as she knocked the bathroom door."

It's time I teach her jow to do her own hair. "Jazmine groaned as she switched on the drain in the tub and stood up."

Isn't it dangerous? "Huey mocked Jazmine as she laughed."

Shut up Freeman! "Jazmine said as she started to blush grabbing a towel from the towel handle."

Make me. "Huey said smacking Jazmine's butt as she made a squek sound then looked at him with a slight angry look but Huey smirked at her anyways from how adorable he thought she was."

 _After Jazmine, Rosa, and Huey dried off, they all had their clothes on afterwards. Jazmine had on a long white floral dress that was to her knees, golden sandals, and had her hair in a low sleek back puff. Huey wored a white plain t-shirt with an army jacket over it, green jeans, and brown timbs/boots. Rosa wored a red and white striped dress and had two small puff balls since she had a lot of hair for a baby, and red baby sneakers_.

Andrew time to take a break from the game. "Huey said hearing Andrew groan as he turned off the wii."

Did I do something bad? "Andrew asked."

Nope, just put on some clothes. Where getting breakfast. "Huey said as he saw Andrew dance like a crazy person since he was so excited."

Can I bring my DS with me? "Andrew asked."

Nope. You need to give your brain air from games. "Huey said."

Games are my air. "Andrew said."

 _Meanwhile in Peach's Room_ _Peach's room changed as she became seven. The walls where a light red color with black small polka dots like a lady bug, posters that had undertale characters, Miraculous lady bug, and Descendants characters. Her bed was a Queen sized and had elegant white sheets with a lilo and stitch blanket, emoji pillows, and stuffed teddy bears neatly set on her bed. In thr middle floor of her room was a red rug that had stitch on it._ _Jazmine was in Peach's room with Rosa as she sat on Peach's bed playing with her stuffed teddy bears. Jazmine was helping her out getting dressed._ Mommy. "Peach said as Jazmine took of her blue night dress, leaving her only with nothing but underwear."

Yes sweetie? "Jazmine responded grabbing a clean pair of underwear and undershirt for Peach in her white colored dresser."

Can I choose my own clothes? "Peach asked as her hand was on the side of her arm."

I guess. You are growing up so you can choose your clothes, but only if it's nice and decent then I'll confirm it. "Jazmine said as she grabbed the stuffed teddy bear from Rosa's mouth."

Ok. "Peach said excitedly."

But first, wear your underwear and undershirt. "Jazmine said as she helped Peach put on her undergarments which Peach wanted to do herself."

 _Peach went to her dresser and grabbed out a blue summer dress. She through it in then swirled around in it acting like a princess._ I love your choice. So beautiful, but now it's time to do the hair "Jazmine said with a laugh as Peach hated it whenever her afro type hair was touched since she was mostly tenderheaded."

Can you please not brush it to hard. "Peach said as she sat on her legs so her mom can do her hair."

I try not to. But thank me and your dad you have hair. "Jazmine said as she grabbed her hair spray moisturizer spritzing Peach's hair to make it more manageable."

I wish I had Aunt Cindy's hair.. "Peach said bluntly."

Don't ever be ashamed of your hair. Do you see me complaining about having afro hair or your dad, brother? Nope, I didn't think so. "Jazmine said grabbing a wide tooth comb gently combing Peach's long afro hair."

 _Jazmine had to deal with the grunts of Peach a little from combing her large ball of hair, and styled it in a low back puff that had two braids follow it down._ And the finishing touch, a tiara. "Jazmine said putting a silver tiara on Peach's head."

Im the princess of water like moana. No im elsa since im wearjng blue, or am I anna? "Peach talked continuously while she put on her white sandals."

Your any princess you want. "Jazmine said with a smile as she picked up Rosa from the bed."

 _After everyone finished the family of five went to IHOP taking their orders and waiting for their meals._ Daddy, why cant I get the big kids menu? Im almost seven. "Peach said as she dropped her red crayon on the table."

Because you need to be over the age twelve for this menu. "Huey said honestly."

But why? "Peach asked."

Because you won't be able to digest everything on the plate from the menu. "Huey said."

But why? "Peach laughed."

Enough questions from you. "Huey said tickling Peach as she landed on his lap trying to escape from the tickle torture."

Mommy I drew deadpool. "Andrew said as he showed Jazmine the drawing side of the kids meal of his scribble scrabbled stick figure like drawing of Deadpool."

It looks just like him. "Jazmine giggled as she touched Andrew's back puff as he reminded her of Huey."

Yass! Team Afrocentrics! "A lady said to the family as she was walking by their table."

What's an Afrocentric daddy? "Peach asked as she had a confused look."

It's our hair. "Huey said simply."

What is the secret to having y'all's large afros? Do yall do anything to get it this big and fluffy? "A lady beside the other lady asked."

 _Both of the ladies where dark skinned women with black fluffy medium length afro hair, and brown eyes._

I have eight words for you. Genetics. "Huey said."

My name is Mary and im part of the natural hair movement. If yall would like to be an inspiration here is a card with my email and etc. "Mary said."

I love y'alls green eyes. "The other lady said to Peach and Jazmine."

Thank you. I think yours are pretty to. "Peach said with her adorable pure behavior as the ladies walked off."

 _As the waiter came around with everyone's orders, the family of for enjoyed their food as they also talked like a family. After they left IHOP they headed home to their daily things._

 _Huey had Rosa as he tried to practice her walking skills._

Huey please make sure she doesn't fall. "Jazmine said like the worried protective mother she was as her kids to her where all fragile porcelain dolls."

Relax, I got her. "Huey said standing Rosa up on her waist then moved his hands but still had them near her waist just in case she fell."

 _Rosa laughed as she just stood on her own. She couldn't walk but only could stand for a period of time._

She's like princess Ariel. She didn't know how to walk when she was a human. "Peach said as she saw her baby sister."

Yeah I guess. "Huey said picking up Rosa then gave her to Jazmine."

Huey I was thinking about also putting Peach in violin lessons. "Jazmine said as she picked up a nottle of wrm milk and fed it to Rosa who was in her arms."

Violin? Actually.. that's not a bad idea. But it would cost money, but whatever. "Huey said as he saw Andrew on the floor sleeping wwhich he thought was funny. He left the little boy alone as he slept in a heavenly nap."


	29. Sneaky with Love

_Cindy and Riley where the only ones home since it wasnthere day off while the kids had School. Cindy pretty much was cleaning up the house then waa thinking about what to prepare for dinner. Cindy had her hair in a low parted bun with her beautiful blonde hair and wored a white tank top, and black sports shorts that had a white print check sign._ Riley, have you seen my basketball tournament trophy from years ago? "Cindy asked as she walked in her bedroom where she walked in on Riley changing but only didn't have a shirt seeing his four pack."

Why would I know where it's at C. Good chances are it might be in the attic where we usually put stuff that isn't useful. "Riley said as he looked at Cindy."

Your probably right. I'm trying to show Michael after he comes back from school. "Cindy said with a smile on her face."

Trying to be an inspiration for him I see. We'll he better take tips from you because I none got beat by a girl which is you. "Riley said as he saw Cindy get kinda mad at what he said."

This girl will beat you like she is your mother. "Cindy said seeing Riley walk to her with his shirtless self."

Why are you so aggressive? "Riley asked in a playful sexy manner as he wrapped his arms around her waist then moved with her in a side to side position, looking into her ocean colored eyes."

Because people like you make me. "Cindy giggled as ane tried not to."

Oh really? So that's how you feel? "Riley said."

And I'm going to show you what aggressive is. "Cindy said falling on top of Riley on the bed which made Riley turned on a lot that Cindy felt his erection through his red basketball shorts."

What if I wanna be aggressive to? "Riley said, moving his hands towards her shorts, and sliding his hands inside it feeling her butt."

We shall see. "Cindy said as her and Riley fixed themselves on the bed. Cindy and Riley kissed each other passionately as they played and sucked on each other's tongues."

 _Cindy kissed down Riley's neck, to his stomach that had a four pack as the feeling turned him on even more as Riley felt Cindy kissed to his lower stomach. Cindy made had a naughty sexy look on her face when she pulled down Riley's sweatshorts slowly to his knees, then she pulled his boxers down to his knees also._

Are you going to still be aggressive? "Riley said with a giggle as he stood on his elbows while he was laid down on the bed, looking at Cindy who started to rub his penis up and down."

Shut up, and watch me. "Cindy said with a sexy smile, then put her mouth on the tip of Riley's eight inch penis as it made him moan silently."

 _Cindy kept sucking the tip of the penis while she bobbed her head on it. Riley felt like he was about to let out his orgasm already while he moaned and grunted. Cindy then went to his penis and sucked it with the care and attention it needed as she felt Riley's penis getting harder. Cindy jacked her hand with the leftover part of the penis that couldn't fit into her mouth. Riley's hard breathing and grunts turned on Cindy, so she moved her hands to her chest, and pulled her shirt down only to expose her breast that was in her black bra, but she took off the bra leaving her big chest poking out as they where against the bed._

Shit.. This what I need everyday. Good thing I have me a wife that gives some good head. "Riley said in his head as he moaned."

 _Cindy went deeper a few times on Riley's penis as she was still calm. Cindy then licked down the shaft to the base, gently sucking the testicles, making Riley closer to his end as Cindy was jacking off his penis faster and harder. Cindy licked back up the shaft and put a lot more suction in her cheeks on Riley's penis._

Cindy. "Riley moaned loudly as he blew his load of sperm in Cindy's mouth. Cindy went back up to his tip and sucked the life out of it, making sure he was dry."

 _After Cindy swallowed Riley's sperm, she crawled her way back up to him. Cindy kissed Riley, as he was calming down from his orgasm._

How about I get on top. "Cindy said as she felt Riley pull her shorts down, helping him out like the nice wife she was then threw her shorts on the floor only leaving her with her black thong."

How about, I get on top. "Riley said as he flipped over on top of Cindy with her hands pinned to the bed."

How about we take turns. "Cindy said as she moved her hand to remove the rest of Riley shorts."

Ehh

Sharing is caring. "Cindy said with a smile as her dimples stood out on booth of her cheeks, and she blinked her eyes innocently."

Fine. Women are a big part of the game to, ya feel me. "Riley said as he sucked on Cindy's neck, making her do soft moans."

Ooh, Riley. "Cindy moaned as she felt Riley suck on her neck harder as he slid the opening of the thong to the side, so he could insert himself without having to remove her thong."

Imma make you feel so good. "Riley said kissing Cindy on the lips once more, then held his hand against her knees to spread it open and bend it."

 _Riley sucked on Cindy's breast as he slowly entered himself inside of her._

Riley! "Cindy moaned in pleasure as she felt his member thrust against her walls. She was used to having a big penis inside of her since Riley was the only one she ever had sex with."

Shit. "Riley said as he took out his penis then opened the drawer next to the bed."

What's wrong Reezy? "Cindy said as she saw Riley take out a condom from the drawer then closed it back."

Oo, right. Good call. "Cindy said seeing Riley open the condom with his teeth then slid the condom on."

Yeah, good call. "Riley said as he went back inside of Cindy's vagina making her stutter her moans since he instantly went fast and deep."

Riley. "Cindy said as Riley put all his weight on her chest with his upper body, while he stood on his elbows that Cindy's arms where wrapped around."

You still wanna get on top? "Riley said biting and sucking her neck to give her three more hickey, as he could tell Cindy loved it when she was dominated by Riley."

N.. No. I love it when you.. you

I what? "Riley said as he moaned and grunted while penetrating her vagina even harder, making the bed creak and shake."

I LOVE IT WHEN YOU FUCK ME! "Cindy screamed in pleasure as Riley's eyes shot wide open."

What the hell, Is she crazy? She just said she loved it when I fuck her. That right there will make a nigga nut anytime. "Riley said in his head as his eyes where in the back of his head. Riley filled Cindy with his whole penis as he went in deeper."

 _Cindy moaned in pleasure loudly as Riley pounded harder inside her. She had her nails dig into his elbows, as her head touched the_ _bed headboard from every thrust and inch Riley gave her. Riley took himself out of Cindy then flipped her on her stomach with her butt naturally perked up. Riley threw off Cindy's thong as both of the married couple we're still breathing hard._

Imma show you how much I love to fuck you. "Riley said laying his body on top of Cindy as her head was turned to the side, which was an easy way for Riley and her to kiss."

Yes daddy please, I love it when you fuck.. ME! "Cindy moaned loudly as Riley entered his member inside her walls again."

 _Riley grabbed the white blanket on the bed, and threw it over both of them. After a few more pounds with the skin clapping, thrusting, grunting, and moaning, both Riley and Cindy reached to their climax as they both moaned loudly. Riley and Cindy both kissed each other in the same position as both of them where breathing hard. Cindy's low parted bun became looser from her and Riley's sexual activities, but she cared less since she wasn't going nowhere. Riley rolled off Cindy taking off his condom filled with sperm, tied it up, then threw it in the trash bin next to his bed as he then had his arm over his face._

See, you can get aggressive to. "Cindy said with a smile on her face as she laid on Riley's chest hearing his heart rate go back to normal."

I got so aggressive, you called me daddy. "Riley joked as Cindy punched his chest."

Fuck you. "Cindy said sitting up her head, looking into Riley's brown eyes."

Again? "Riley said as he saw Cindy role her eyes and laid her head back down."

Shut up. Hey what time is it? "Cindy asked seeing Riley reasch to the dresser near his bed, and grab his iPhone."

2:30 pm. "Riley said."

Meaning we have a whole lot of time together before the kids arrive back. "Cindy said with a smirk on her face as Riley got the message."

 _Cindy hovered her lower body of Riley's head as she was going to do the 69 position. Riley gently kissed her butt, them the outside of her vagina having his hands on her hips. Cindy moaned sofly as she felt Riley's tongue enter her while she sucked the sides of his penis making Riley moan also. After the couple went down on each other, both of them climaxed. Riley let Cindy get on top since he didn't feel like moving from exhaustion. Cindy rode Riley like a cowgirl, bouncing up and down, grinding him, as his penis was deep inside of her._

Ahh.. Riley. "Cindy moaned as her breast bounced around, which made Riley wanna bit and suck on them."

 _Cindy leaned over so Riley can have fun with her large sized breast, as he gently sucked one nipple while the other breast was cupped in his hand being squeezed. Cindy bounced on Riley faster as she felt her end about to come after seven more bounces. The room flooded with Cindy's moans and Riley's grunts as Cindy came first, then Riley as the feeling gave him shivers._

 _Cindy laid on Riley's chest afterwards, both of them where breathing hard, and had fast heart rates. Cindy heard Riley's heart beat go back to normal as her head where located where his heart was. Riley and Cindy enjoyed the silence there was as Riley's hand rubbed through Cindy's beautiful blonde hair. Cindy closed her eyes for a while until her phone rung._

Uhhh.. It's time to pick up the kids. "Cindy groaned as Riley sat up."

Hey least it's a day off. "Riley said getting up from the bed and going inside his drawer."

Not from being a parent. "Cindy said going to her drawer to get some clothes on."

Welp once you have kids, you can never stop being a parent. "Riley said, throwing on his New Yorker Giants Jersey, blue jeans, and blue sneakers."

Eh.. Guess your right. "Cindy said. Cindy wored a black t-shirt with a jean jacket over it, blue jeans, and black flip flops. She redoed her parted low pan as she grabbed her brush and scrunchy."

Don't guess. I am right. "Riley said as him and started to get ready to leave the room."

Pfft. "Cindy said rolling her eyes as she felt Riley's hand slap her butt on her way out the door, she gave him the eye which made Riley laugh."

 _Cindy and Riley went to pick up Michael and Bailey from Eagle Middle School. At the school they all had on uniforms where the girls had on a red wooly vest that had a golden star on it, with a white uniform shirt underneath, beige and black uniform skirts or shorts, and black shoes with long white socks or stockings. The boys had on the same type of shirts and vest the girls wored, beige or black pants or knee length shorts, and brown or black shoes._

 _After Cindy and Riley picked up Michael and Bailey, they all headed back home doing homework, relaxing, and cooking. Cindy prepared Shrimp Alfredo for dinner, and everyone enjoyed it._


	30. Another one?

_It was a Saturday morning and Jazmine came over to visit Cindy since she didn't feel so good and even might be pregnant. Cindy was in her bathroom taking a pregnancy test, waiting for an answer from it when the thing beeped._ Cindy, if you are pregnant I'd be even more happy. "Jazmine said with a smile to cheer Cindy up."

You will? I don't know, I fear that having another baby would make it harder for me.

Don't say that, you are a good mom. I know you can take care of this one. "Jazmine said as the Pregnancy stick beeped."

 _Cindy grabbed the Pregnancy stick as Jazmine rubbed a cold wash cloth over her head. Cindy saw the blue light and yes sign on the Pregnancy stick._ What does it say? "Jazmine asked."

Yes. "Cindy said laying her head on Jazmine's shoulder."

 _Riley came in his room seeing Cindy and Jazmine walk out the bathroom._ What did it say? "Riley asked as his heart started to race."

It says yes. "Jazmine said with a smile."

 _Riley hugged Cindy, as she hugged back. Jazmine wanted to aw at the moment._ Now your going to have three kids like me. "Jazmine giggled as Cindy punched her arm in a playful manner."

And I'll still have a sexy body. "Cindy said putting her hips on her hips and posing."

Still going to make good food to. "Riley said."

Let's go tell Michael and Bailey. "Jazmine said."

 _The three adults walked in to_ _living room where Michael and Bailey where at playing games like brother and sister._

Michael, Bailey we got news for yall. "Cindy said."

Good? "Bailey asked."

Or bad? "Michael asked."

I don't know. How do you feel about having another sibling? "Riley asked as the twins jaw dropped."

WHERE GOING TO HAVE ANOTHER BROTHER OR SISTER?! "Michael and Bailey both said with excitement."

Calm down, and yes. "Cindy said as the twins danced happily like monkeys."

Oh I can't wait to it. "Jazmine said with a smile."


	31. Ordinary Day

_Six months past by and Cindy's stomach got bigger with a lovely girl inside. Cindy and Riley planned to name her Rihanna, since it related to Riley's first name. Rosa was 6 months old and grew bigger. Rosa had beautiful skin like har mom but a slight shade darker, brown eyes, brown hair that filled her head with big Afro textured hair which was a lot for a baby._ _It was just another day at Jazmine and Huey's house on a Saturday at 9:45 am. The twins where in their rooms playing dolls or games, while Jazmine was getting dressed along with Rosa for her doctors appointment. Huey was still sleeping hard from a long day at work on Friday. Jazmine thought it was funny, and how his face looked so innocent when he sleeped._

Ok, Rosa imma need you to not move your head pretty please. "Jazmine said putting the baby on her lap, then turned on the tv, and played the movie Frozen for the baby while she was going to do her hair."

 _Jazmine had a wide tooth comb, hair spray to make it easier to comb and moisturized, barrettes, and scrunchies. Jazmine knew Rosa was tenderheaded as she haate to see her squirm around and cry since she was only 6 months old. Jazmine sprayed Rosa's hair hearing an adorable sneeze come from her._ Bless you, say thank you. "Jazmine said."

 _Rosa said thank you in a gibberish baby language that made Jazmine smile, and brighten up her day. Jazmine grabbed her comb and gently combed from the top of her hair to the bottom, as Jazmine had her hair gripped in her hands making a puff. Rosa squirmed a little in pain as she didn't like the feeling of her hair getting combed at certain spots that Jazmine combed._

Rosa.. Stay still. "Jazmine said, as she grabbed her pink pacifier from the bed on the edge, and put it in Rosa's mouth."

 _After the combing, spraying, and styling Rosa's hair Jazmine was all done, so she went to the baby's chest to see a pair of clothes for Rosa. Rosa's hair was styled in two twisted pigtail, with green barrettes at the ends, and a white bow in the back of her head._

What do you think of this? "Jazmine said, showing Rosa a blue winter baby dress that said let it snow in cursive white print."

 _Rosa shook her head no in funny continuous way, which Jazmine laughed at._

Ok what about.. Hmm. You want this one? "Jazmine asked the baby again, as she had a long sleeved dark blue polka dot shirt, with a jean dress and white stockings."

 _Rosa moved her hand to the clothing, as Jazmine knew the answer. Jazmine knew Rosa loved polka dots, so the clothing got her attention_

Oh sh!! You scared me. "Jazmine said with a jump as Huey came behind her."

I know, I look awful. "Huey said rubbing his eyes."

No, my Huey can never look awful. But, you look like you haven't taken a nap in days. "Jazmine said, seeing Rosa reach her hands out for Huey."

Welp, it's what happens when you have a job and three kids. "Huey said grabbing Rosa, as he saw her take off her pacifier and tried to shove it in Huey's mouth."

He he he. I think you, and the kids get along with each other a little to much. "Jazmine said with a gigge as Peach entered the room, giving Jazmine a kiss on the cheek."

He he he.. "Huey said emotionlessly."

Mommy I'm hungry. "Peach said."

Did you make yourself breakfast? "Jazmine asked."

I can't reach the cereal box, and I don't want cereal. I want waffles. "Peach said with a whiny voice."

Huey, can you be a nice husband annnd

Fine. "Huey said giving Rosa back to Jazmine along with her pacifier."

Peach and Huey went out the room to downstairs, while Jazmine was getting ready.

Here, stay here. "Jazmine said to Rosa, as she put the baby in her pink baby seater. Jazmine gave rosa a couple of toys while the movie Frozen was still playing, she also gave Rosa a bottle of cold milk also."

 _Jazmine went to her closet to grab her short sleeved plain white short, blue jeans, and brown sandals. Jazmine then did her hair in her giant sideways afro puff._ _Jazmine picked up Rosa then went downstairs where everyone was at in the kitchen eating eggs and waffles._

Mommy where are you going? "Andrew asked with his mouth fill of waffles."

Swallow your food before you talk. "Huey said."

Im going to the hospital with Rosa. "Jazmine said, as went to the top cabinet to get baby food."

Is she sick?? Is she gonna die! "Peach said with fear as she stood on her feet, on the chair."

What?? No! She is just going there for a shot. "Jazmine said."

Oh, I hate shots they hurt. "Peach said."

They prevent you from being sick. Besides you have an upcoming appointment next Saturday to get a shot. "Huey said."

What?! "Peach and Andrew said."

Welp I'll be back by.. probably one o'clock. "Jazmine said giving a kiss to Huey first on the lips."

Ew. "Peach and Andrew said with disgust, as Huey rolled his eyes along with a smirk on his mouth, while Jazmine laughed. Peach and Andrew gave Jazmine a kiss on the cheek before she left the house."

Daddy, can I ask you a major important question!? "Peach asked as her body was bouncy on the chair."

Depends. What is it? "Huey said."

So my birthday is coming up, and I was wondering if I can.. I can.. Uhh

Unicorn. "Huey said, knowing what Peach was going to say."

How did you know? "Peach asked with her jaw dropping."

I know everything. "Huey said looking into Peach's emerald green eyes."

So can I?! "Peach said with excitement."

Maybe. "Huey said."

IM GETTING A UNICORN YAY! "Peach screamed, as she made Huey and Andrew's ears hurt."

Calm...

Down. "Peach said, finishing her dad's sentence."

 _Jazmine arrived back home at 1 pm, as everything was normal as usual._

Huey, do you always have to read the newspaper. "Jazmine said as she sat on the couch in their bedroom beside him."

Is it a crime? "Huey said."

No, I just think since the kids are taking a nap and everything, that we can have fun. "Jazmine said sitting on Huey's lap."

I already know your version of fun with me.. "Huey said as he could tell what Jazmine had in mind."

Yep, and the best part is your going to love it. "Jazmine said kissing Huey on the lips as he kissed back, then got on her knees on the floor, unbuckling his pants."

What if they here us? "Huey asked as he saw Jazmine take his pants down to the floor where his feet where at, only exposing his member."

Guess where going to have to be quiet than. "Jazmine said, kissing Huey's thighs to warm him up, then his base."

Hopefully. "Huey said, moaning quietly as Jazmine licked up his shaft to his tip, sucking on it while she rubbed her hand up and down on his member."

Besides, it's my turn to take care of daddy. "Jazmine said with a sexy face that made Huey wanna instantly release his load on her face."

 _Jazmine went down to business, as Huey loved the warm and wet feeling she was giving him on his penis. Jazmine went at a nice, slow tempo bobbing her head up and down on the penis. Huey controlled his moans, and grunts but had his eyes closed in pleasure, enjoying the feeling of Jazmine putting more suction in her cheeks._

Ahh. "Huey moaned, feeling Jazmine moved up to his tip and sucking on it."

 _Jazmine loved the facial expressions Huey had whenever he was in pleasure. Jazmine went back to sucking his penis at a slow tempo, as she heard Huey say something, but he sounded silent since he was breathless._

Hm? "Jazmine said with her mouth still on his penis suckin it, bit her eyes looking up at him."

Fast. "Huey grunted. Jazmine did what she was told and bobbed her head at a very fast tempo, making Huey hiss, and grab his afro textured hair with his hands gripping on it from ecstasy, while his eyes where in the back of his head."

 _Jazmine felt Huey's sweet seed spill inside of her mouth, but she didn't stop sucking at a fast pace._ _Huey shivered a bit from the feeling of his orgasm, as it felt really good. Jazmine sucked until Huey was dry, and every last drop was swallowed._

Damn, Women. "Huey said as Jazmine giggled whie crawling her way back on Huey's lap."

Seems like you really enjoyed it. "Jazmine said, kissing Huey on the lips as he tasted Jazmine's tongue, while they tongue played. Huey pulled his black boxers back up "

Your right, and you're going to enjoy this to. "Huey said flipping on top of Jazmine on the couch, with her hands pinned down by his hands."

I know I will honey. "Jazmine said with a sexy giggle. Jazmine had Huey dominate her mouth with his, as he unbuttoned and unzipped her pants, then slid the opening of her dark blue lingerie to the side of her vagina, so he can get a perfect view of it."

 _Huey sucked on Jazmine's neck, while fingering her vagina with thick poofy golden hair._ _Jazmine moaned, and had her face blush red. Jazmine felt Huey stop sucking her neck, then kissed down her collarbone, to her shirt that was still on. Huey slid down the part where Jazmine's breast poked out on the shirt, then her bra to expose her olive coloured breast with light brown nipples._ _Huey felt Jazmine's hand play through his hair, Huey liked the feeling of her fingers touching his afro textured hair. Huey sucked on Jazmine's big round nipple on her nice big breast, feeling breast milk come out which he loved to drink from his loved one._

Save some for... R.. Rosa. "Jazmine moaned as she felt Huey's finger penetrate her vagina with two fingers."

There will still be enough for her. "Huey said, sucking her other breast, then stopped sucking with a pop sound."

 _Huey kissed down to Jazmine's vagina, sucking on her clit which made her moan already, then inserted his warm tongue inside of her._

Huey. "Jazmine moaned, as her cheeks where flushed with red."

 _Huey knew that was a thumbs up for him when he heard Jazmine moaning. Huey sucked, penetrated, and licked her vagina with some slurp sounds, that rurned on Jazmine even more. After a fifteen more thrust with his tongue Jazmine came in his mouth with her sweet juices._

Mommy, daddy I want lunch. "Peach said knocking the door, as Huey and Jazmine instantly stopped what they where doing."

Shit. "Huey whispered grabbing his pants from the floor, and handed Jazmine her pants."

Good thing we taught them to knock. "Jazmine said, fixing her shirt, underwear, then put her pants back on."

Definitely a good thing. I don't even wanna imagine what it'd look like if they came in and saw us. "Huey said shaking his head trying to not bring up that thought."

To be continued? "Jazmine said getting up from the chair, looking at Huey with a sexy look."

If it makes you happy. "Huey said opening rhe door seeing Peach, as she looked like her eyes were just waking up from a nice nap."

Can I have cookies for lunch? "Peach asked."

No. Cookies are for dessert only. "Huey said."

I want lucky charms please. "Peach said."

Since when did we have cereal with so much sugar? "Huey said following Peach downstairs along with Jazmine."

Umm. "Jazmine said."

Really.. "Huey said, knowing Jazmine knew he didn't like it when the kids ate things with High fructose corn syrup, and a lot of sugar."

Their kids, I just wanted them to taste it one time. And guess what, they loved it. "Jazmine said pinching Huey's cheek."

Mommy I want a sandwich, and chips, and orange juice, and

Ok Peach, I get it. "Jazmine said."

 _Huey went inside the fridge, getting a cold bottle of water. He also grabbed the items for Jazmine to make a sandwich y giving it to her._

Huey, can you check on Rosa and Andrew please. "Jazmine said, seeing Huey nod his head yes."

 _Huey walked back upstairs, opening Andrews bedroom door by a creak, as he saw him still sleeping looking so innocent and pure. Huey closed the door back to leave Andrew in peace, then opened Rosa's door. Seeing her wide awake in her crib when he walked in. She stood up on her legs by balancing herself holding the handles of the crib, as she was kinda shaky and bouncy._

I already know you're hungry to. Come on. "Huey said picking up Rosa, and ruffled her twisted pigtails."

Hungwy? "Rosa said with her babyish voice."

Yeah, your hungry. "Huey said walking down the steps."

Where's Andrew? "Jazmine asked, seeing Huey walk in the kitchen."

Sleep. "Huey said."

Aww. We'll he must be very tired. "Jazmine said."

Video games is what made him very tired. "Huey said, as he felt Rosa reach her baby hand to his hair."

You're right probably. "Jazmine said, grabbing Rosa from Huey and put her in her high chair."

Probably? "Huey said."

Once I caught him playing games at four o'clock in the morning. It was when you had work late, like two weeks ago. "Jazmine said."

You where up at 4 am?

I was thirsty. "Jazmine said with a shrug on her arm."

 _Jazmine had a bowl of smashed up, apple flavoured, baby food on the high chair table for Rosa to eat_ _, and a cold bottle of milk for her to drink. Rosa grabbed the bottle first with two of her small baby hands_ , _and put it in her mouth._ _As the family in the kitchen did whatever they did, Andrew walked in the kitchen rubbing his eyes._

Hey Angie. Do you want lunch? "Jazmine asked hugging Andrew, as his height was to almost her hips. Andrew nodded his head yes, since he wasn't much of a talker whenever he wakes up."

I don't understand what you want if you don't talk. "Jazmine said."

Sandwich. "Andrew said, walking over towards Rosa who was in her highchair."

 _Rosa was looking at Andrew, trying to grab his afro textured hair that was put back into a back puff._ _Andrew grabbed the spoon from Rosa's plate that had baby food on it, and fed it to her using the Airplane method._

As hours past by it was 9:30 and the kids where asleep. Huey had to help Peach and Andrew for bed, while Jazmine had Rosa who flooded the house with loud screams and cries.

Why is Rosa crying?! "Peach said, covering her ears with her hands tightly while she was frustrated."

She's tired. "Huey said, closing Peach's bedroom door since Rosa's crying made his eardrums ache."

Daddy, can I ask you a question? "Peach said as Huey tucked her in the bed and sat on the edge of the bed."

What is it? "Huey asked looking at her adorable emerald eyes she inherited from her mom."

Why do women have boobs?.. "Peach asked as Huey looked at her with a confused and disgusted face."

What kind of question is this? "Huey said as he smirked."

No, im curious. Do babies come out with boobies to? "Peach asked as Huey tickled her armpits, making her wiggle around messing the perfectly neat bed up a bit as she tried to escape his hands. Peach's laugh was loud, adorable, and pure."

Never ask me this question. "Huey said."

Why not! OK STOP TICKLING ME DADDY!! "Peach laughed as she craddled like a hedgehog."

You will learn when you're older. Now go to bed. "Huey said, as he stopped tickling Peach."

I wanna learn now! I saw Rosa drink from those. "Peach said as she jumped on the bed, with her two puff balls bouncing up and down along with her."

Fine if I tell you why will you stop? "Huey said grabbing Peach as she laid flat on her back, on his lap."

Yes. "Peach said with a beautiful smile that showed all her baby teeth."

Ok. When you get older your body starts going through changes, and you start to develop

Boobies. "Peach said immaturely, laughing againHuey thought it was funny to and giggled a bit himself."

Goodnight. "Huey said, putting Rosa back on place, on the bed."

Wait you need to give me a good night kiss. Mommy says good night kisses make me even happy. "Peach said as cute as she was to Huey."

Fine. "Huey said, giving Peach a kiss on the cheek then turned off the light on the red dresser next to the bed."

Goodnight Peach. "Huey said, getting up from the bed and walling towards the door. Rosa seemed to calm down by the sound of it when he opened th door."

Wait! "Peach said."

What is it? "Huey asked."

You forgot to turn on the night light. "Peach said, with a yawn."

Oh yeah, right. "Huey said, turning on the night light that changed colors, and rotated in a clockwise motion."

 _Huey closed the door to Peach's bedroom, then walked into Andrews bedroom, seeing him jump up and down on the bed role-playing as a Martial Artist._

Andrew why are you still awake? "Huey said as Andrew fell off the bed when he walked in. Luckily he was ok."

I'm training to be a karate master. "Andrew said as he got back on the bed."

You're training almost got you hurt, now go to bed. "Huey said as he picked up Andrew pretending like he was on a rocketship."

I'm not tired. "Andrew said, as he did a backroll on the bed when he landed."

I'm tired, and if you stay up I'll take away you're video games tommorow and themday after tomorrow. "Huey said."

Oh umm.. Ok goodnight! "Andrew said as he scrambled inside his blanket that had star wars characters on it."

Yeah, goodnight. "Huey said as Andrew gave him a kiss on the cheek."

Turn on the nightli-

I know, I know. "Huey said, turning on the nightlight as Andrew laughed."

 _Huey smirked at Andrew, knowing that he was the best son he could ever ask for. Huey closed Andrew's door seeing Jazmine in front of him._

They must really love you. "Jazmine said wrapping her hand around Huey's stomach."

And you to. It's because where family right? "Huey said turning towards Jazmine, and wrapped his hands over her hips."

Yeah, the best thing I could ever ask for. "Jazmine said with a smile on her face, as she ran her hand through Huey's hair."

 _Huey and Jazmine looked at each other for a minute, as they slowly made their way to each other's lips. Huey rushed Jazmine against the wall with her hands pinned to it._

So what about that time I said to be continued? "Huey said with his usual deep voice but instead sounded sexy at he same time."

I planned to ask you the same thing. "Jazmine said as her face started to blush."

Let's continue tonight. "Huey said rushing his lips on Jazmines, as he dominated her mouth while sucking on her tongue."

 _Huey picked up Jazmine with his hands on her butt, as he headed towards their_ _bedroom, still kissing each other passionately. Huey closed, and locked the door behind him as he walked towards the bed still having his mouth on Jazmine's. Huey landed on top of Jazmine as he landed on the bed with all his weight on her._ _Huey grinded_ _himself on Jazmine making Jazmine moan slightly, and he barely got started._

Stop teasing me Freeman. "Jazmine said with a naughty smile, as she felt Huey suck her neck."

I'll tease you, to my hearts content. "Huey said, still sucking on her neck."

 _Jazmine moved her hands to Huey's sweatshorts as she tried to take it offy while Huey still grinding himself on her vagina knowing he was getting hard already. Huey broke away from Jazmine's lips, and quickly untied her cherry blossom designed robe, exposing her white silk night dress that had her thick thighs exposed to him._

Jesus so aggressive. "Jazmine moaned, feeling Huey remove her robe then tug off her dress as her black bra, and thong where visible to him now."

I'm a man, what can I say. "Huey said as he moved his hand inside Jazmine's bra, making a breast come out. Jazmine's breast grew larger and plumper ever since she had kids, of coarse they where still a nice size before."

Huey. "Jazmine moaned, feeling Huey suck on her round brown nipples, and move his finger inside her thong fingering her vagina."

Huey turned Jazmine on her stomach with her butt sticking in the air.

Jazmine stood on her elbows in the same position waiting for Huey to insert his penis inside her vagina. Huey threw off his clothes to the floor, as he sucked on Jazmine's vagina first before anything happened.

Huey Yes! I love that. "Jazmine moaned, burrying her face in the bed."

Huey gripped Jazmine's butt aggressively with his hands, giving it a good smack that made Jazmine shriek. Huey laid on top of Jazmine making her whole body be pinned to the bed, and also reached and opened his dresser, grabbing a condom. Jazmine loved it whenever he dominated her in the body surfing sex position. Huey and Jazmine kissed each other , as Huey entered his eight inch penis inside her furiously.

HUEY! "Jazmine screamed in pleasure."

Shh. "Huey said, putting his mouth on her's to keep them quiet. Jazmine's moans filled up both of their mouths, as it also sounded shaky from Huey thrusting inside her at a nice pace."

 _Huey reached his hand to the lamp to turn the light off, then went back to business._

Huey yes, Just like that. "Jazmine moaned, as she clenched for air."

You love it when I do this to you. "Huey said with a slight hiss, pentrating even faster inside Jazmine as his member reached to her cervix."

Ahh! Yes! I love.. it. When you do.. do this to me. Im your's, only your's! "Jazmine screamed and moaned as Huey gripped on her side puff ball."

 _Huey wanted to release himself already from what Jazmine said, instead he increased the pace ten times faster making their skin clap, and make him even hard as he heard Jazmine moan louder like a puppy. Jazmine_ _tried to move her head on the pillow, but her hair was in Huey's grip. Huey's laid his head her Jazmine's shoulder as he felt something coming._

Fuck! "Huey grunted, closing his eyes and gritting his teeth in pleasure, as he released his warm seed inside Jazmine."

Huey! Oh Hu-

 _Huey silenced Jazmine with his mouth pressed against her's, as he couldn't focuson dominating her so he let her suck his tongue instead. Huey broke away from the kiss, and tried to calm down from his orgasm along with Jazmine. Huey took out his penis slowly, making Jazmine slightly moan as he rolled off her afterwards. Huey slowly took of the condom, then tied it up dropping it in the trash bin next to the bed. Both of the happy couple where still calming down with a few more heavy but silent breathes before they came in contact together. Jazmine moved towards Huey, laying her head on his chest as his hand wrapped around her waist._

Huey. "Jazmine said."

Yeah? "Huey said, as he played with Jazmine's hair with his hand gently."

Can I ask you a question? "Jazmine asked."

What is it? "Huey said."

What's it like to have a penis? "Jazmine said as she giggled a little."

Really... "Huey said."

Go on, tell me. "Jazmine laughed as she looked at Huey."

It can be painful, and good. There's your answer, it's just like.. what you have. "Huey said blushing a little."

Aww your blushing. Did I make you feel embarrassed? "Jazmine teased."

Black people don't blush. "Huey said."

Then what is that red stuff I see on your cheeks. "Jazmine said laughing some more."

A slap print. "Huey said."

Whatever. "Jazmine said as she snuggled in Huey's arms."

Goodnight. "Huey said, giving Jazmine a kiss on her heart shaped forehead."

Goodnight honey. "Jazmine said, shutting her eyes."


	32. Swimming Lessons

It was the next day early in the morning at 9:30 am, and everyone was downstairs eating breakfast that Jazmine prepared. Jazmine and Peach both made pancakes and eggs together, as Jazmine loved the moment they shared. Jazmine helped Rosa eat her food, as the adorable baby sat on her lap eating cream of wheat.

Daddy when we go to the pool can I swim in the deep end? "Andrew asked."

Umm.. No. "Jazmine said."

But I'll have a floatie with me.. "Andrew said as his face lost excitement."

No, you can't go to the deep end. But you won't need your floatie really. "Huey said."

Wait what? "Andrew said with confusion."

Huey what? Why won't he need a floatie? "Jazmine asked."

Because it's time I teach them to swim without one. "Huey said."

Swim?! "Andrew said, as his eyes filled with excitement and a smile crept across his face."

Yes swim. "Huey said."

Huey, I don't know. Their both still kind of young. "Jazmine said."

Please.. Babies even have the ability to swim. "Huey said smartly."

But this one won't because-

You're an overprotective mother? "Huey said with a smirk on his face as Jazmine's jaw dropped."

You're overprotective to, so quiet! "Jazmine said."

So does that mean we get to swim in the big kids pool like Michael and Bailey? "Peach asked."

No, Not yet. Maybe when you gain more experience yeah. But for now lets stick with three feet. "Huey said."

That's close enough. "Peach said getting out of her chair and running upstairs."

She left her plate on the table full of food, for me to clean.. Yay. "Jazmine said."

An hour past by and the family was getting dressed up in their swim suits. Peach wored a moana swimsuit with golden flip-flops that matched with it, and had her hair in a neat, beautiful, curly side puff. Andrew wored a white t-shirt, red swimming trunks, black flip flops, and did his hair in a back puff like Huey usually does.

Relax I'll be in the pool with them. "Huey said as he threw a black t-shirt on."

Huey wored a black T-shirt along with black knee length swimming trunks, and sneakers. He had his haor in a back puff just like Andrew.

Jazmine had on a green swimming strapless tank top with a green swimming bottom, and floral dress to cover everything when she is in public. Jazmine did her hair in a side puff like Peach, as they would both look like twins only Peach was two shades darker than Jazmine.

Jazmine dressed up Rosa in a baby blue one piece swimsuit, golden baby flip-flops, and did her hair in a high puff with four braids on the front, and back of her head.

When I go swimming, I wanna control the water like moana. "Peach said, as Jazmine rubbed sunscreen on her like a baby."

Yes, yes that sounds fun. "Jazmine said, squirting a hand full of lotion, rubbing it on Andrews body as he grunted when Jazmine put some on his face."

Ok, we don't got all day. Everyone ready? "Huey asked."

Wait, I gotta get my Nintendo.

Nope. You don't need it, unless you wanna have your non waterproof device destroyed. Besides you'll be fine. "Huey said, as everyone left the door, and he closed and locked it."

As Everyone arrived at the swimming pool, they all encountered Riley, and Caesers family all at two tables. The pool was big and had lots of waterslides, giant buckets of water that dropped, food concession stands that had a fresh aroma of fries, and lots of kitty pools.

Dad, me and Michael are going to that waterslides. "Bailey said pointing at a waterslide that had loops as it went down, was the colour dark red, and had a high drop."

UHHUM! Who's permission? "Cindy said as she put her hands on her hips."

Mommy, we beg you upon Jesus name please come with us. Of you do I'll rub your feet for a whole week which I hate really much. "Michael said, having his hands together in a ball as he begged."

Umm I'm pregnant, aren't yall forgetting? See this big behind bump right here? Yeah that means I cant go, but if Rillley. "Cindy said tirning towards Riley."

Do I have to go? We just got here. "Riley said."

YES! '"Michael and Bailey said together."

Fine. "Riley said, leading preteen kids to the scary water slide."

Welp, y'all ready. "Huey asked Andrew and Peach."

Ready for what? "Cindy asked Huey."

Swimming. "Jazmine said."

Yeah. Im going to learn how to swim, so I can control the water like moana, and I will have powers, and-

Ok. We get it. "Huey said."

AWWW! HOW ADORABLE! "Caeser teased Huey."

I know right. "Jazmine said as an add on."

Really? "Huey said."

I'm just being honest. "Jazmine said with a giggle."

Eh, im coming with you to. "Cindy said."

Daddy I wanna learn how to swim to. "Harmony said to ceaser."

Ehhh. Maybe when your eight? "Caeser said hoping she'd say yes."

No, Now! "Harmony demanded."

You're not going to the pool with your shirt on are you? "Jazmine assked Hiey."

Yes, I am. "Huey said."

You scared. HeHe. Come on man, flex those muscles in front of your wife like me man. "Ceaser said, as Ariana hit his chest making him oof."

No. "Huey said."

Please, Pretty please

STOP BEING SO FREAKING STUBBORN AND DO IT FREEMAN! "Cindy said as she felt a kick in her stomach from saying that."

Fine, will it make yall happy? "Huey asked."

Definitely happy. "Jazmine said."

Im not gay but yeah. "Caeser said."

Yes. "Cindy said."

I don't know what's going on. "Andrew said, taking his white T-shirt off and putting it on the circular table along with everyone else's."

Huey took off his shirt, as everyone was surprised for a minute that he actually did it.

Y'all can go. Someone has to watch y'all's stuff from these bums. "Ariana said, fixing her black swimsuit top, so she won't have any cleavage of her nipple."

Yeah, and I don't think Rosa can come with us. So, can you watch her? "Jazmine asked Ariana as Rosa was talking gibberish."

I love Rosa, of coarse Jazz. "Ariana said, as Jazmine gave Rosa to her. Luckily Rosa didn't cry as usual whenever she was passed to someone besides her parents."

 _Everyone entered the pool that was three feet as adults such as Huey, Jazmine, and Caeser, held their kids to prevent them from drowning. Huey was holding Peach's hand, while she kicked her legs in the pool causing splashes of water to get on everybody._ Stop splashing Peach. Jesus. "Jazmine said, as Andrew eyes took long blinks from the chlorine in the pool."

I'm ready to swim without your hands Daddy. "Peach said, as her feer gently moved up and down in the pool, like she was on a bicycle."

You sure? "Caeser asked, as he had his hands behind Harmony's back to make her float in the water."

What if she drowns? "Jazmine said with worry."

There's adults here for a reason. And we are only in three feet. "Huey said."

Ok. "Jazmine said, coming with acceptance."

Ready? "Huey asked Peach, looking into her green eyes."

Yes. "Peach said."

 _Huey slowly moved his hand away from Peach, as she had her head under the water for a slight second, but started to swim really good for a seven year old. Peach swimmed back to Huey, as her side puff started to droop from the water, and the weight her hair had._ Goodjob Pea! That's what I'm talking abo- "Ceaser said but was interrupted by giant cannonballs from children in the pool area, as they caused giant waves that got on everyone."

Damn kids. "Caeser said."

Daddy, you said a bad word. "Harmony said."

Shhh..Don't tell Mommy. "Caeser said as Harmony giggled."

I wanna jump in the pool to. "Peach said breaking away from Huey's hands and swimming to the pool ladder."

Im out. Being pregnant, and splashes just not working out. "Cindy said, as she walked towards the stairs in the pool, and squeezed the water from her long blonde ponytail when she got out."

CANNOBALL!!! "Michael said as he jumped in the pool, getting everyone splashed with water."

I'm jumping now mommy and daddy. "Peach said waiting for her parents approval, since she was scared."

Peach please move away from the efge or you'll get hurt. Scoot back a little. "Jazmine said, as Peach did what she was told."

 _Peach Jumped in the pool, as she got to the bottom of it but with her natural instincts, she swam back up leaving her side puff to a droopy long afro._ Peach you lost you're scrunchie. "Jazmine said, as peach swam back to the concrete ground on land, as it felt like hot fire at first."

It's ok, I like it when it's not suffocated. "Peach said, shaking her hair like a dog as she got people that passed by her got wet."

Man I'm hungry. Who wants lunch? "Riley asked as Michael instantly got out the pool when he said that."

I wanna stay here. "Andrew said as he was still in Jazmine's arms."

Ok Angie. So.. who's paying for it? "Riley said."

Really... "Everyone said."

Y'all know Reezy be playing.. the food is all on me, and you wanna know why? Because Reezy is a baller. "Riley said, as Huey rolled his eyes."

I'm getting out the pool Andrew, I gotta go get Rosa before she starts crying. "Jazmine said."

But I wanted to play with Andrew in the pool. "Harmony said."

Y'all can't stay in this pool and play. "Huey said, as Peach swimmed around him like a shark."

Why not? "Harmony asked."

Because their is strangers, and y'all just learned how to swim. "Caeser said, as everyone started getting out of the pool."

So.. we can make new friends. "Andrew said."

No. Now shush. "Jazmine said."

 _As the freeman gang ate, it was getting darker ourside as soon as they knew it. Everyone still played until it was 4:00 pm which was when the pool closed. Everyone went back home, then took showers or baths as they where all covered with chlorine. Meanwhile at Huey's house, Everyone got dressed in their pajamas._

 _Jazmine had on a light blue, knee length, silk pajama dress. Her hair beautiful golden, large, puffy hair was in a goddess braid._

 _Huey had on a white t-shirt that had Martin Luther King Jr on it with, black sweatshorts, and had his hair jn his usual gigantic back puff._

 _Rosa had on a pink onesie black polka dots on it, had her hair in a nice neat bun thag Jazmine managed her hair to, and had a white pacifier in her mouth._

 _Peach had on a hello kitty night dress, with her hair in two low puffs._

 _Andrew had on a Star Wars night onesie, with his hair in a large wild curly afro._

Mommy, look I'm teaching Rosa how to walk. "Peach said, holding Rosa by her tiny baby hands, as she and her waked like penguins. Rosa giggled with an adorable baby voice as her and Peach walked."

That's good Peach, but it's time for Rosa to go to bed. "Jazmine said, Ruffling peaches hair with her hand."

But it's the summer. "Andrew groaned."

That doesn't mean that you don't have a bedtime. "Huey said."

Can we stay up for one more hour, pleaaase. "Peach begged."

Fine. One more hour. "Jazmine said with a warm smile on her face."

You spoil them. "Huey said."

Fine.. y'all havr to ask Daaady, if y'all can stay up. "Jazmine said, crossing her arms and rolling her eyes playfully."

Daddy can we please stay up! Please!!! "Andrew and PeaPeach begged, poking their lips out and doing a puppy dog face."

 _Huey wanted to teach his kids on how not to be spoiled, but again.. They got him right at his heart. Huey knew that he'd feel guilty if he said no to something like this around this time, so he knew what he had to say._

Fine. "Huey said, as the kids got all exited. Peach got so excited she let go of Rosa's hands making her fall on the carpet floor that made Jazmine worry sick. Luckily the floor was carpet, and Rosa didn't fall on her face."

Peach you gotta be careful, Rosa is not a toy! "Jazmine said picking up Rosa from the ground."

Almost lost you're 1 hour opportunity if she hurt herself. "Huey said."

I'm sorry, It was an accident. I didn't mean to. "Peach said with a scared voice."

Peach it's ok, we all make mistakes. Jist make sure you're careful next time. "Huey said, as Peach ran towards him for a hug."

Cam I have a cookie? "Peach asked, looking up at Huey."

Nnnnno.. "Huey said."

You can get one tommorow, its 8:30 peach. "Jazmine said."

But, I want dessert. "Peach said."

You already had dessert. "Andrew said, with a laugh as Peach looked back at him with fury filled in her face."

Snitch! "Peach said."

Peach, I said you can stay up. No cookies, no candy, no juice, no water unless I say so. "Huey said."

Fine. "Peach said."

We can watch movkes, and play games, and play toys, and-

Ok Andrew.. How about we just watch a movie. "Huey said sitting on the couch where Jazmine was located, with Rosa craddled in her arms and lap."

WATCH MOANA! "Peach said excitedly."

You watched that one hundred times.. How about Selma. "Huey said, as everyone booed him, and Rosa followed what everyone said when she took her pacifier out."

No boring movies Huey. "Jazmine said."

Selma is not boring. "Huey said."

How about Big Hero 6? "Andrew asked, as it seemed like everyone agreed."

Seems fine to me. "Jazmine said."

Same here. "Huey said."

Yeah. "Peach added on, seeing Andrew grab the movie and put the disk inside the blue ray."

 _20 minutes later_

I'm hungry now. "Huey said to himself as Jazmine heard him."

Oh, I thought nobody can eat after 8:00? "Jazmine said with a smile as she mocked what Huey said before."

Fine.. A free pass today. "Huey said."

Angie, Pea. Daddy daid y'all can have a snack after all. "Jazmine said, hearing the kids get exited and running in the kitchen."

What have I done. "Huey said, getting up from the couch."

The right thing.. Daddy. "Jazmine said, as she teased Huey when she called him Daddy."

 _Peach and Andrew came back in the living room, with an armful of chips in a bag, chocolate candies, and cheddar popcorn._

Ummm... What is all this? "Huey asked."

Food, we need food while watching a movie daddy. "Peach said."

Ok... so you cacan put the chocolate candy away and we'll be good. "Huey said as Andrew and Peach groaned."

I think that is a no answer. "Jazmine laughed."

It wasn't a answer, it was a demand. Hurry up now. "Huey said as the twins did what they where told."

 _Everyone continued watching the movie Big Hero 6, as they where on the scene where the characters found out who killed Hiro's brother. Since Rosa fell asleep, Jazmine was about to go upstairs and go to bed herself also. The kids also fell asleep leaving Huey the only awake person, even though he was close to falling asleep. Huey got up from the couch, and picked up both of the twins. To him they weren't heavy at all combined, as he walked up the steps with their hands dangling._

 _Huey put Andrew in his bed first since his bedroom was closer, and threw his blanket over him, leaving a kiss on his forehead then closed the door after he turned on his nightlight. Then Huey put peach in her bed, as her room was dark. Huey gently slid the blanket on Peach, as she quickly hugged his neck leaving him in surprise._

I wanna sleep with you, and mommy. "Peach yawned."

No Peach, you gotta sleep in you're own bed. "Huey said."

Just today please. "Peach pleaded."

 _Huey got tired wen the kids ask to sleep with him and Jazmine, but today he just let it slide_ _. Huey carried Rosa to his bedroom, with her in his hands. Huey walked in his bedroom seeing a knocked out Jazmine, with Rosa laying on her chest. Huey turned the closed the door, then layed Peach on the bed as she kicked the blanket off of her._

It's to hot. "Peach said with a tired voice."

Shh. "Huey said, as he turned off the lamp and turned on the fan."

 _Everyone was sleep afterwards in the house. Huey had Peach sleep all over him which made it hard for him to sleep, since he was like a teddy bear to him. Huey just dealed with it and drifted off to sleep, having his arm around Peach like a security guard, but only she's secure with him for life._


	33. Mother Nature

_It was a Monday morning,_ and was _at Home with the kids while Riley was at work, on a nice warm day where the sky was blue and the clouds came out nice and white. Cindy was in the kitchen washing the dishes, like the house mom she was all the time. The kids minded their business as Michael and Bailey where both eating snacks while watching tv._

Is that the baby I'm hearing? "Cindy said, as she felt pike she was crazy by hearing a crying baby."

 _Cindy looked at her belly, seeing that their was still a bump their._ Must, be crazy. "Cindy said, finishing cleaning the dishes. Cindy walked upstairs, seeing Michael and Bailey getting along watching tv as she walked up, having her hand on the stairwell as she went."

 _Cindy felt like she was coming down with something as her head was aching. Cindy went to her bathroom, flicking the light, then walked towards the bathroom sink, where the widescreen mirror was, and all of her health and makeup products. Cindy looked in the medicine cabinet, as she found the medicine she needed for her headache._

Fuck.. I need some rest. "Cindy said, taking the medicine, and drinking water from the sink to wash it down her throat easily."

 _Cindy walked back in her bedroom, laying down on her bed as she grabbed the TV remote to watch BET._ _Cindy didn't care much about the TV she just wanted something to play, while she was sleeping. It was a wierd thing she liked. As two hours past by Bailey went in her parents room to check on Cindy._

Mommy, are you ok? "Bailey asked, seeing Cindy's eyes open up slowly."

I'm trying to get some sleep Bee. "Cindy said."

Oh.. we'll can we fix ourselves lunch? "Bailey said."

What kind of lunch? "Cindy yawned, rubbing her puffy eyes along with it."

Grilled cheese sandwich, French fries, and lemonade. "Bailey said, acting like her house was a restaurant and her mom was always the waiter."

Uhhh... I'll do it. "Cindy said, with her eyes almost popping out of her head. Cindy got up from the bed and walked out thenroom along with Bailey."

 _Cindy wouldn't consider herself an overprotective mom, but when it came down for the kids fixing their own lunch she was frightened that they'd burn the house down. Of coarse she'd let the kids make themselves noodles, but them making a big meal was the last thing she wanted. Especially if they had to use the stove._

Mommy if Rihanna comes in three more months, what do you think she will look like? Just guess. "Bailey said, seeing her mom prepare everyone lunch."

Well.. I think she'll look like you, and Michael combined. "Cindy said, to avoid long answers."

What do you think that'll look like? "Bailey asked."

Enough questions.. Living Room now. "Cindy demaded with a smirk, as she thought it was funny when Bailey asked lots of questions."

Can I touch you're stomach first? "Bailey asked, being kinda jumpy on her feet, as her hair bounced and jiggled."

Fine. "Cindy said, as Bailey touched her stomach with her small feminine child hands. Bailey laid the side of her head on Cindy's stomach so her ear was on it, so she can hear her new upcoming sister."

I think I heard a whale. "Bailey joked, as Cindy playfully smacked the back of her head as she walked to the living room."

 _Riley arrived home at a early time, as Cindy already knew who it was. But Cindy wondered why Riley was home so early. It was only 2:30 in the afternoon._

Daddy is home. "Riley said loudly."

Hey dad. "Michael and Bailey said without much emotion."

Oh so that's how it is? No hug? "Riley said, tickling Bailey as she wanted him to stop."

Where getting to old I guess. Where twelve now dad. "Michael said."

Yeah daddy, we don't hug when you first come in. We say hi dad, then watch TV back. "Bailey said."

What are those flowers in your han..

SHH!! It's for you're mom, and if you spoil it I'mma let you rub her feet for a week. "Riley said to Michael, seeing his face in disgust."

Oh god no.. "Michael said, trying to not think about what Riley said."

You never gave me flowers. "Bailey said, rolling her eyes."

Whatever, Where's your mom? "Riley asked, shaking Bailey's hair with his hand as she groaned."

In here. "Cindy said from the kitchen."

Welp, looks like she heard our conversation dad. "Michael said, as he sniffed the air that had the smell of cheese and fries. Michael stood up and followed the smell like a dog."

 _Riley went to the kitchen, sneaking behind Cindy who was fixing the plates, as she already knew who it was before Riley touched her stomach._

I know it's you Riley, and I already know its flowers. Thanks babe. "Cindy said, turning around facing eye to eye with him. Cindy took the patch of purple, red, and pink flowers away from Riley."

Did I ever tell you, you're smart? "Riley said, as Cindy had a smile on her face that made him feel good."

Aye man I just. wanted my food. "Michael said, grabbing the plastic plate that had a grilled cheese sandwhich with American cheese, and salted hot french fries."

Hush boy. Oh no... "Riley said, as Michael looked at him."

Is that what I think he sound like mama. "Michael said, with one of his eyebrows arched up."

Yes. Grandad. "Cindy said with a giggle."

Whatever. I'm reezy that's how it's gonna stay. "Riley said, seeing Bailey walk in the kitchen grabbing her plate."

You're gangsta days are over daddy. "Bailey said, grabbing her plate of food."

There over when I say there over. Now get. "Riley said as Bailey went to the living room."

Uhh... I'm going back to sleep. "Cindy said, leaving the kitchen with Riley following her."

What's wrong? Is it the baby? "Riley asked Cindy."

That, and I am not feeling good. I think I need a day off from being a mom. "Cindy said,as she and Riley walked upstairs."

A day off from being a mom? "Riley said, looking at Cindy as she layed down on the bed."

Is that going to be a problem? "Cindy said with fierce."

Not at all, that's actually good for you. You always doing everything, tommorow I'm the mom father... Fammy. "Riley said laying beside Cindy on the bed on his side, as he cuddled with her with his arms wrapped around her stomach where her bump was at."

You can't handle it. "Cindy teased Riley with a soft sexy voice, as she looked up at Riley."

Bet. "Riley said softly biting Cindy's cheek."

I bet you a million dollars. "Cindy said."

Do ao accept air money? "Riley asked, softly laughing with his deep voice as Cindy rolled her eyes."

So. What do you think would happen when she comes? "Cindy asked, as Riley and her held each other's hands around her stomach."

Everything will still be normal, just a little more work I guess. "Riley said."

Yay more work. "Cindy said sarcastically."

Aye, least you got the easy work. I'm always working. "Riley said."

I wish I can trade places with you sometimes. "Cindy said."

No you don't. Now get some sleep. "Riley said, giving Cindy a kiss on the cheek as she huffed while closing her eyes shut."

 _Cindy and Riley drifted off to a nap, while the kids where downstairs also sleep on the floor with their plate of food on the carpet floor. It was only 3:40 in the afternoon and everyone was napping. The TV was still play as the twins slept._

 _Inside Cindy's Stomach_

 _Inside Cindy's stomach was a baby gorl, ready to be free, and see the world as she was craddled almoste like a hedgehog. The baby made a few kicks inside Cindy that Cindy noticed, as she was slightly awake but still had her eyes closed._


	34. Rihanna is here

_It was two days after Cindy got out of the hospital, along with a beautiful baby that she delivered named Rihanna._

 _Before the delivery. Cindy was always worried about her baby, since it has been long since she even had one. Last time she had a baby or... babies, was when she was eighteen, and now she is thirty years old with a beautiful baby Rihanna._

 _Rihanna Crown McPherson Freeman, was the full name of the newborn baby girl. Rihanna had a light skin complexion as she pretty much looked like a latino baby almost. She also had a curly hair texture and had dark brown hair like Riley's colour._

 _Rihanna always had visits from most of her family since she was the new one in the Freeman team.Everyone was at Grandad's house, as it was a celebration for Rihanna pretty much._ _Everyone had a present for Rihanna, and Rosa even came in contact with Rihanna for a while like a baby to baby moment, but only Rosa was eight months old._

Rosa and Rihanna will be bestfriends, because I just think so. "Bailey said."

You think you know everything. "Michael said to Bailey, rolling his eyes."

Let's all get along and just admire that Cindy delivered a beautiful healthy baby. "Tom DuBois said."

I was a beautiful baby to! "Bailey said with a slight bit of anger."

Was. "Michael said, feeling Bailey yank one of his french braids as it caused him to say ouch."

Sometimes I feel like the older one, because I have cousins who are in sixth grade that aggravate the life out of me. "Peach said, with her hand balled up on the side of her cheek, as the seven year old looked not amused."

Can you all get along. "Huey said."

No. "Bailey said."

Hey you wanna know who Peach reminds me of? "Michael asked as he giggled."

Who Michael? "Caeser asked."

Anais from the amazing world of gumball. "Michael said, teasing his cousin by touching her puffballs as Peach kicked him hard on the leg."

Peach we don't kick people, say sorry. "Jazmine said."

He doesn't deserve an apology. "Peach said, as the adults laughed at her cuteness."

Here's a tip, any man that touches you, always kick him in his private part. "Grandad said to Peach."

Please don't teach her that. "All of the men said."

I did that once to Andrew, he wouldn't give me my dolls so I had to. "Peach said shrugging her arms as she still looked innocent."

This is uncomfortable. "Andrew said, still playing his DSi."

Hey that's my line. "Tom said ruffling Andrew afro."

Hey Rosa, say mommy. "Jazmine said, having Rosa stand on her lap with her hhands under the babies elbows."

Eh? "Rosa said with a baby voice."

Mooomy. "Jazmine said in mothernese."

EH EH EH EHEHE MA WA BWAH!!!! "Rosa screamed as the 8 month old baby laughed."

The freak, Is she sniffing animal cracker crumbs? "Riley said, laughing at Rosa as she was bouncy and all exited in Jazmine's hands."

Well least she can kinda talk. So cute. "Cindy said, gently pinching Rosa's cheek as her baby hands grabbed on to the bottom of her lip."

 _Everyone wanted to take turns hold the new relative Rihanna, sadly since she was just born two days ago she didn't want to be passed as she would cry really loud. Everyone left Grandad's house at 1 pm in the afternoon, going home where they all belonged._


	35. My Ex

_Three months went by,_ _and it was December. The snow covered most of outside on a cold Monday morning, and a nice cold breeze filled the air. Cindy was at the grocery store with Rihanna, as the twins where at the house with Riley._ _Cindy had Rihanna in the seat part of the rolling cart as she was strolling through the grocery store. Also Rihanna the baby girl finally had open eyes, that where a beautiful brown colour like Riley's eyes._

Cindy _was dressed in a green fur trenchcoat that had a long sleeved black shirt underneath as it was not zipped or buttoned. She also had on blue jeans, black sneakers, and had her hair in three cornrows as they touched the ground._

Ok, what else do I need. I already got most of the groceries on my list, feels like I'm forgetting something. "Cindy said to herself seeing Rihanna throw her pacifier on the floor."

Aye RiRi, don't do that. "Cindy said bending over and geabbing the pacifier. But unexpectedly it felt like a hand touched Cindy's butt, as she quickly shot up."

I am so sorry, that was an accident. "A man said, as he tried to cover up a smile."

Accident huh? So if.. I hit my fist across your forehead to make that shit bigger, and try to cover up my laughs will that be an accident? "Cindy said. Balling up her fist and cracking her knuckles, as they made intense popping sounds."

You don't remember me C? The dude that'd always bring you a box of chocolates when we where in school? You're bestfriend before I moved to California years ago? "The man said, as Cindy tried to pick up any memory of him. The light bulb finally turned on for Cindy."

Bryan? "Cindy said, with a confused look."

 _Bryan was a guy with the same skintone as Jazmine, brown eyes, waves that was in a hair cut, and was about the height of Riley. He wored a black jacket with blue jeans, a white shirt underneath, and white sneakers._

Long time no see C. And you have.. a daughter? "Bryan said."

Whaat??? How? When? "Cindy said, not in complete sentences. Bryan and Cindy we're a couple when they where in eighth to ninth grade, until they got kinda tired of each other by endless arguments."

I arrived back to Woodcrest two years ago. And seeing you again just brings back memories, remember.. babe? "Bryan teased, seeing the baby in the cart behind Cindy."

Bryan me and you broke up many years ago. Never call me babe. "Cindy said with a serious tone, seeing Rihanna throw her pacifier on the floor again. Cindy bent over again to grab the pacifier."

Excuse me. "Bryan said throwing his hands up like a police would tell someone to do, while shaking his head side to side."

 _There was silence between the both of them._ So.. You have a baby? "Bryan said, seeing Cindy grab a jar of pickles from the stack and looking at the price on the tag."

Obviously if you see one right here, and her name is Rihanna. "Cindy said like thw fiesty mom she was."

Fiesty. Who's the daddy? I'm guessing he is black am I right? I mean.. The baby looks like it gots some mixture up in there. "Bryan said with a laugh, as he moved out the way when a lady and her kids where pushing a cart."

Wow you're not wrong. By the way it's Riley Freeman if you wanna know. "Cindy said blinking her eyes and smiling, playing innocent."

Oh man, Riley is a year younger taphan you is he? "Bryan asked."

Six months younger. Besides he still is dominant when it comes to being my man. "Cindy said with a smirk."

Wow it's been years, and you already throwing me in the dirt. "Bryan said."

No I'm not. You're just uneasy to talk to. "Cindy said, rolling her eyes."

Fine, I am sorry. If it's not to much, I would actually like to see your husband. "Bryan said."

I don't know, I have three kids and my husband might think you're flirting with me. "Cindy said, pushing the cart."

Three kids?! Wow, that's a family right there. But no I'm not trying to flirt with you

Technically you we're before, just today. "Cindy said smartly."

Please. Amd I will never ask you for nothing. "Bryan said."

Tommorow. "Cindy said."

Sounds good. "Bryan said."


	36. Guardian angel

_It was_ _Tuesday in the morning,and it was still the sasame climate from Monday. Ice didn't seem to look melted, nor did it even. Cindy had the kids at the park, as Bryan her guest was with her. Riley at first didn't know about Cindy doing this, but Cindy one his heart as always. Cindy kept Rihanna at Huey and Jazmines house, since she was to little to be playing out in the snow._

Mommy, I'm gonna build a snowman. "Bailey said, as the strings on her winter hat levitating around."

Ok, Have fun. "Cindy said with a smile."

 _Bailey smiled back at Cindy, as she ran into the snow seeing it move around like fluff. Michael through a snowball at Bailey, causeing her to ne mad. As seen as coming, They both started a snowball war like the terrorist they we're._

Are they always like this? "Bryan asked Cindy."

Honestly, but sadly.. Yes. If you we're me, you'd get used to it. "Cindy said, shaking her head and grinning."

You must be a good mom. "Bryan said."

Yeah, I guess so. So.. Why haven't you start a family yet? I mean you're thirty by now. "Cindy asked, putting her hand on her cheek as it was landed on ker knee."

Because I couldn't stop thinking about you. No other girl's are like you C. I've dated other girls, but you're special. "Bryan said, looking at Cindy as she looked uncomfortable."

Bryan no. The answer is no. Why don't you understand that I have a family, a husband, and I love them. "Cindy said."

Cindy I.. I. Can we talk privately please. "Bryan said to Cindy."

I suppose if it'll get things easier to explain. "Cindy said, getting up from the bench and following Bryan to the car."

 _Bryan and Cindy entered the car, filling it up with silence as they looked around than made eye contact._ _Cindy went into her purse seeing a text message from Riley that said "Aye I am coming to the park for uhhh. reasons." Cindy smiled at the text, as she was going to reply back._

I'm glad you are. "Cindy replied back, then turned off her iPhone."

So.. You didn't like the relationship we had before all this? "Bryan asked, looking at Cindy."

Bryan I know that you we're the first one that I went out with, but please move on. That was like so many years ago. "Cindy said calmly but sounded like she was kind of fustrated."

And I don't give a damn. "Bryan said with fury, as he scared Cindy for a slight second."

This visit was a mistake, goodbye Bryan. "Cindy said rolling her eyes, trying to open the car door but it was locked."

You are going to love me, you will remember what it is like to be loved again. "Bryan said moving closer to Cindy, but felt a slap go across his face."

Fuck you little bastard. "Cindy said reaching for the car lock to unlock the door, but Bryan back slapped her to make her fall back on the seat. Cindy rubbed the side of her cheeks, as she showed no sadness but instead anger."

Hurts doesn't it? Just like my heart breaking when you dumped me. "Bryan said, grabbing both of Cindy's legs together, making them stand up above his shoulders."

You need help, sick motherfucker. "Cindy said with anger, as she tried to struggle her way put of Bryan's grip."

I'm trying to help you. "Bryan said, unbuckling Cindy's belt as she kept pushing his hand away. Sadly he got the belt off of her, and unbuttoned her jeans."

FUCK! GET OFF OF ME MAN! "Cindy said, kicking Bryan's face and reached for the car door unlocker. Bryan had Cindy in a choking position, as he stopped her from unlocking the door and forced her head back to the seat."

YOU'RE GONNA DO WHATEVER THE FUCK I SAY! "Bryan said, as Cindy had a scared look on her face. Cindy still showed anger on her face, trying to find away to escape the psychopath ."

 _Cindy reached for her purse as it had a phone in there, but Bryan grabbed her purse away from her as she fought back trying to hold on to it._

LET ME GO! "Cindy cried out with anger."

Shut up! Stop acting like a virgin, you know you want this. "Bryan said, sliding the pants off Cindy and slide the vaginal part of her underwear to the side, exposing her vagina as it had blonde pubic hair."

NO! PLEASE STOP! Fuck. "Cindy said, breathing really hard as she closed her eyes tp prepare what was going to happen to her. Cindy had two tears role down the side of her face, as she tucked her mouth inside to hold back her sadness."

 _Bryan Unbuckled his pants, caring less about Cindy's emotions._

 _Meanwhile outside_

 _Michael and Bailey where on the swing, seeing their dads car pull up. Riley came out the car only seeing Michael and Bailey at the park, no signt of Cindy._

Hey daddy. "Bailey said."

Hi. Where's you're mom, and that other guy. "Riley said, walking towards the kids."

I don't know. She never would have leave us like.. "Michael said, hearing a banging sound."

Her car is here, so she might be in there. "Bailey said."

Ok, we gonna leave this Bryan guy sounds

A little freaky with mom? "Michael asked with a smirk, getting a smack through his head by Riley."

Even mom got weirded out by it, but I guess she knows how to handle stuff. "Bailey said, jumping off the swing and following Riley as the snow shuffled with her shoes."

 _Riley heard a hard banging sound, as it was coming from Cindy's car. He quickly walked towards the window as his eyes we're in shock seeing Cindy about to get molested._ AYE! "Riley yelled, trying to open the car door."

Daddy what's-

Bailey go get in the car "Riley said trying to prevent his kids from seeing what he saw."

 _Inside the_ car

RILEY! "Cindy said, with her face swelled up with red as she saw him trying to open the door as it sounded like it was coming loose from all his strength."

Shut up! "Bryan said, back slapping Cindy as she slapped him back, and kicked him in his private part on his pants."

 _Riley opened the car door like the hulk, as the whole door came off. Riley_ _was shocked himself when he did that. Riley grabbed Bryan by his shirt and through him out the car, beating him on the ground till he bleeded out_. _Cindy cared less about Bryan getting beaten to death, as she through her pants back on._

DON'T YOU EVER FUCKING TOUCH HER NIGGA! "Riley said as he punched Bryan a good five more times, but Cindy hugged him to hold him back."

Riley baby, You can stop now. "Cindy said shaking her head, and holding Riley by his shoulders as she didn't want him to litteraly kill Bryan."

Cindy, If anybody fucking touches you I already swored to-

Riley, I am not dead.. I am fine. "Cindy said, trying to calm down Riley as he saw a bruise on the side of her face."

Better be glad you got me before I would've even fucked her you rachet piece of shit. "Bryan said with a smirk, wipping his bloody nose and mouth."

Nigga what?! Lemme go get my bat from my car, and see how you like that shit. "Riley said, as Cindy held him back."

Riley please.. please, let's just go home. "Cindy said, looking at Riley with eye contact."

 _Riley who was still filled with rage, just did what Cindy said as she was the only one who could reason with him when he was angry like this. Cindy and Riley bith entered the car with a quiet Michael and Bailey, as they we're scared. They didn't know what was going on since they weren't around the parking lot to see what happened._

What happened? "Bailey said, as her body was shaking a little."

Nothing. "Riley said, as he started the car. Riley didn't want to let his kids know about anything about rape and get down into it. They already know the vocabulary of it since they were 12, but he didn't want them to know in reality as they where still just innocent and pure kids."

 _Riley went over to Huey and Jazmine's house to pick up Rihanna, then headed back home as they didn't tell them what happened at the park. The secret was kept only between them. Later at night it was 9:30 pm and the twins both slept in Bailey's room like a sleepover they liked to do, while Rosa was with Cindy on the bed craddled in her arms, and sucking the bottle of milk that she had. Cindy was cuddled against Riley who was still mad at what happened, so she tried not to bring it up at all. Everyone finally went to sleep, except for Riley who was still mad._ _It was 12:08 at midnight, Riley heard Cindy yawn as_


	37. You're the only one I love

_Three days past by, and it was Friday. Cindy was doing laundry like the mother she was, as her kids where at school, and the baby was sleeping in her crib. Cindy was trying to think of something else, besides of what almost happened to her. Even though jt was three days ago since it happened, she knew it'll haunt her for the rest of her life.Cindy felt a hand crept behind her waist, knowing who it was. Cindy felt Riley's head lay on her shoulder, as they moved in a rocking side by side movement._

Can you tell me the full story on what happened three days ago? "Riley said looking at Cindy."

Ok, But not here. Rihanna is still sleep. Come follow me. "Cindy said, grabbing Riley's hand and moving into the bathroom, and closing the door."

 _Cindy was against the wall looking down, to avoid eye contact until Riley moved her chin up to look at him._

Tell me C. "Riley said, Riley said with a serious face even Cindy never saw."

Well, while we we're at rhe park, everything was fine and we watched the kids play. Me and Bryan had a friendly nice chat, until...

Until what? "Riley said, with his hands on the side of Cindy's shoulders."

He told me he still liked me.. So I said no, I didn't want him. Then he told me to follow him, as he wanted to tell me something privately, and that is pretty much how everything went downhill Riley. "Cindy said, looking at Riley in the eyes."

For now on, I forbid you to go out with any man friend. "Riley said, seeing Cindy giggle and smirk a bit."

Fine by me. "Cindy said, giving Riley a kiss on the lips as they both where happy that their the only ones that love each other, and only each other."

 _Riley pushed Cindy against the wall, still having her lip locked with him. Cindy crawled her hands on Riley's back, under his wife beater to take it off as he did it instead. Riley helped Cindy take off her white t-shirt, and grey skinny sweatpants, exposing her black bra and thong. Riley and Cindy broke away from kissing each other, so that Cindy could face the wall while Riley had her from the back_ , _where her butt faced him._

You're mine only. "Riley said, biting and nibbling Cindy's neck. Hearing Cindy moan softly was music to his ears."

I've always have been. What are you waiting for? "Cindy moaned, as she felt Riley pull her thong to her knees and fingered her."

 _Riley pulled down his sweatshorts and boxers to his knees, taking out his member. As he inserted himself inside Cindy, she moaned softly and so naturally. Riley cuddled his hands around her warm body, while one of the massaged her breast._ _Riley thrusted inside Cindy, at a skow and study tempo, hearing her moan softly. Riley kissed Cindy, and continued doing what he was doing._

Riley. "Cindy moaned softly, as she was pinned on the wall and feeling her butt bounce against Riley, from him thrusting into her."

 _Riley had his eyes closed in pleasure, as he felt like he was going to orgasm. After a few more pounds, he took himself out of Cindy, and released himself on her thighs between her vagina. Riley was breathing really hard, along with Cindy who only breahted so gently. Riley pulled his boxers, and sweatpants back up as he gently let Cindy, sit down the ground._ _Riley sat down on the floor, with his back against the wall and Cindy laying down on his chest_.

Well.. That's one way to forget what happened. "Cindy said."

Just stop bringing it up. "Riley said, giving Cindy a gentle kiss on the cheek."

You're right. "Cindy said."

You're the only one I would love liks this. "Riley said, as he knew Cindy would be in awe."

 _Cindy gave anwarm to Riley, as she and him where going tomkiss but heard Rihanna crying._

Life of a parent. "Riley said with a sigh, getting up and throwing on his shirt."

I love being a parent, but I get gray hairs from being one.. "Cindy said, putting on her White t-shirt and skinny grey jeans."

I don't see any grey hairs C. "Riley said."

Imagination. "Cindy said with a smile as she went out the door, but felt a slap on her back side on the way out."

 _Cindy picked up the crying baby, calming it down as she bounced her softly up and down. After Rihanna stopped crying, Michael and Bailey arrived home from school. Everyone did everything the whole day in the living room all day sucsuch as eat dinner, watch movies, and have a sleepover like a family on a Friday night._


	38. At Night

_It was 12:00 at midnight and everyone was sleep in Riley and Cindy's house_.

 _Riley's Dream_ _Riley was at his grandad's house, as he was the only one who was there it seemed. He looked around the house and went to his bedroom where him and Huey used to sleep as kids._

Riley _: Aye, anyone here?_

Riley _said, looking in the mirror as he saw a reflection of Michael instead._

Riley _: Michael?_

Riley _, looked at Michael in the mirror as it seemed like his face was starting to bleed, or Riley thought he was hallucinating._

Riley _: What the fuck? Michael aye it's me man._ _Riley said as he saw Michael's eyes turn black, and all his bruises where gone._ _Riley: It's just a dream.._

Michael _: Are you sure about that?_

Michael _reached his hand out the mirror as he exited out, and stood on the ground where Riley was at. Bailey came out afterwards, as they both had completely black eyes and held each other's hand._

Michael _and Bailey: You failed us daddy._ _Michael and Bailey said with demonic voices, that scared Riley to wake up and shoot up on his bed._

 _Riley saw Cindy who was still sleep, which relieved him as he got up from bed. He went out his bedroom, and walked downstairs to the kitchen. When he walked to the kitchen he saw Bailey, who was trying to sneak snacks upstairs._

Not so fast. "Riley said, as Bailey was scared and dropped her snacks."

I can explain! Wow you're up late, how did you sleep? "Bailey said, pushing the snacks under the kitchen table with a nervous look on her face."

I slept terrible, and you can eat but not upstairs. "Riley said, ruffling Bailey's curly blonde hair."

Daddy, can I ask you a question? "Bailey asked Riley, who got a cookie from the jar."

What? "Riley said, looking into Bailey's blue eyes."

So what happened back at the park? "Bailey asked, as curious as she can be."

Nevermind that. "Riley said knowing what she was talking about."

No, I am not a little kid anymore dad just tell me. "Bailey said, with an innocent face."

Some things I won't tell you because I love you. Now go eat your midnight snack, and head upstairs. "Riley said."

Dad, if you won't tell me than how will I ever know if I can trust you? "Bailey said, as Rileey looked back at her."

I don't need to tell you, because I'm the person you have and will always trust. You have secrets? "Riley asked Bailey who stood quiet."

Yes. "Bailey said."

Well keep it like that then. "Riley said, walking back upstairs as Bailey still stood there in the kitchen knowing she shouldn't have asked."

 _As Bailey went to bed, she looked outside her window seeing the night sky and the rain. She liked how it was, it gave her a good feeling as she could here cars driving and not honking in the silent city. Bailey cuddled with her teddy bear, she had since birth to comfort her whenever she needed company at night._ _When Bailey fell asleep, Riley wntered her room to check on her as he wanted to talk with her but just dropped it and wanted to move on. He grabbed the blanket that was kicked to the ground by Bailey and threw it over her, he gave her a kiss on the cheek as he knew that she'll always be his baby girl. Riley walked out the room and closed the door soflty, as everyone was asleep afterwards._


	39. Three years later

_Three years went by, and everyone grew up even more. Huey was about to habe five kids, as Jazmine was pregnant again with twins. Huey tells himself that will be his last pair of children, as he didn't want no more. Jazmine planned to name her two sets of girl twins in her stomach Hazel, and Jade.. Since they both have the first letters of Huey, and Jazmine.It was a Saturday afternoon, and Jazmine was in her room with Huey along with Rosa who was now three yeads old, still cute as she played with her toys. Huey was reading his favorite revolutionary heros on a book, which right now he was reading the freedom riders._

Five kids, you ready? "Jazmine asked Huey, looking at him with a smirk."

Yes and No. "Huey said."

Same here lover boy. I always thought we'd omly have three kids, I guess I was wrong. "Jazmine said, seeing Rosa get on the bed and landing on Huey's chest, as he grunted a little."

Mommy, Daddy I want ta.. ta eat. "Rosa said with her adorable toddler voice."

You already ate waffles... For lunch. "Huey said, grabbing Rosa from under her arms and bouncing her up and down on ger legs, making her smile."

No I didn't, umm Santa clause ate it. "Rosa said, shaking her head no and covering up her giggles. Huey knew she liked to make excuses and lie, which he thought was cute but he knew that she needed to learn not to lie."

 _Jazmine giggled as she thought Rosa was so cute, she looked at Huey who gave her the "Really" face._ Why didn't I see Santa Clause then? "Huey said to Rosa, who bursted out laughing."

Because, he, he was invintsible. "Rosa said, raising her hands as an I dont know gesture."

Alright Rosa, you can only have two cookies. "Jazmine said, getting up from the bed."

Yay! And I want to play wit Andrew, and peace. "Rosa said, getting off the bed along with Huey."

Peac, not peace. "Huey said."

Did someone call my name? "Peach asked, peeking through her parents door with a confused face."

 _Peach was 10 years old along with Andrew. Peach rew taller to a height of 4'5, still has her pretty light Carmel skin, large gigantic poofy brown hair, green eyes like Jazmine, and a unique personality of Huey and Jazmine combined._ _Peach was wearing a striped t-shirt, with_ _blue jeans, white socks, and had her hair in a side puff like Jazmine did at times._

Peace, do you want ta play princess? "Rosa asked, running to Peach."

I'm getting to old to play princess. "Peach said, as she picked up Rosa."

Tell that to the doll collection you have in you're room. "Huey said, as Peach rolled her eyes playfully."

 _The family afterwards lived a happy life, and grew a stronger family as they all supported each other. Peach one two golden medals in gymnastics along with a trophy, Andrew won his first black belt in karate_ , _Jazmine and Cindy we're gonna raise a complete happy family which they always wanted, and friends will be there in life along the way. Nothing can stop this family from getting what theh want.. The Freeman's._

 _The End_


	40. Remember this song?

_I AM THE STONE THAT THE BUILDER REFUSED, I AM THE VISUAL THE INSPIRATION THAT MADE LADY SING THE BLUES. I AM THE SPARK THE SPARK THAT MAKES YOUR IDEAS BRIGHT. THE SAME SPARK THAT LIGHTS THE DARK, SO THAT YOU CAN KNOW YOUR LEFT FROM YOUR RIGHT._

 _I AM YOUR BALLOT IN YOUR BOX, THE BULLET.. IN YOU'RE GUN THE INNER GLOW TO THAT LET'S YOU KNOW TO CALL YOUR BROTHER SON. THE STORY THAT JUST BEGUN, THE PROMISE OF WHAT'S TO COME, AND I'M A REMAIN A SOLDIER TILL THE WAR IS ONE._

Author: Wow this show was the shit..


End file.
